East Coast Empire
by Commissar Danno
Summary: You've heard the stories of the peoples of the North-North Western U.S. and the nations there. But what of the East Coast? Is it a dead zone like the Westerners believed or were still people trying to survive and thrive? Discontinued
1. Bad Times a Comin'

**A/N: I don't own the universes of the Emberverse and or that of Warhammer. Credit is due to where it is needed. I do own the characters though, with some exceptions and the plot is entirely mine. It will feature items that may offend certain groups of people but I will keep that to a minimum and have reasoning behind my choices, also this is rated M for many of the reasons why the Emberverse is so great, I'll let you fill in that picture. Also don't be surprised if updates come at all or if this will be a oneshot. So without further ado, welcome to my story, I hope that you enjoy it and if you want to criticize feel free to do so. **

OoOoOoOoO

Tuesday, March 17th, 1998  
>9:05 PM EST, Change minus 10 minutes.<p>

Theodore (Teddy) Ursla was laughing and twirling as he danced within Jamestown Fort, his girlfriend Alison Freeman being his partner. The pair were dressed in their re-enactment clothes, Theodore as an early 17th century captain with black wool breeches and red wool shirt covered by a steel cuirass, Alison in her loose white petti-coat and dress. The outfits for both of them contrasted their features, Theodore's light complexion with his black mustache, goatee, blue eyes and sharply handsome face, then again with Alison's dark skin emphasizing her beautiful face and intelligent eyes. Around the pair others, some dressed for the same period while other dressed in modern clothes, danced and mingled during the Saint Patrick's Day party. It was a private party set up by the local re-enactors and the staff of William and Mary for themselves, to get over winter and welcome in spring.

Theodore and Alison were part of both groups. Theodore worked at William and Mary as an assistant history teacher and also part of the 'Historic Triangle' official re-enactment group, Alison worked in the fianchel department who happened to be in the same re-enactment group. But besides being in the same group and working at the same school they were not very much alike personality wise. Theodore was a gamer, not a video gamer which had just become popular, he was a war gamer that played with armies of miniatures, his preference was both versions of Warhammer and on occasion LARPing. He also kept to himself most of the time Alison on the other hand was an active and outgoing type of person, who was former National Guard and had a serious personality. But one thing they did share was a love of history, which led to them meeting a year ago when Alison started working at the collage, another thing they shared was talking, not normal talk about friends, family and work, what they talked about was actually disasters, wars, calamities and how people would deal with it. With Y2K just around the corner it wasn't a surprise.

The music then shifted to a slower dance and the couple left the dance area to rest. The pair walked over to the refreshment table and poured themselves some punch." That was fun." Theodore spoke." That it was hun… though they could play some DMC to give this party a little more life, even the white kids like that band." Alison told him with a grin. Theodore chuckled and nodded, then a thought struck him." Pikemen and Patriots break dancing… now that's a show I would pay top dollar for. Washington doing the worm, Franklin doing a flip, John Smith shaking down, that's awesome right there." As the images of historical figures doing near impossible moves filled the pair's minds, one of their mutual friends, a former National Guard member of Alison's and a gaming buddy of Theodore's walked up." I couldn't help but hear you two laughing from the ships and decided to see what was so hilarious." Alison laughed and said." Oh the same old non-sense Mat."

"Caused by me of course." Theodore told his friend as he finally composed himself. Mat was dressed unlike any of the other partiers; he wore a bright red robes and leather cuirass that had a twin tailed comet with a large gothic 'S' inside the comet. He also had a sheared head, showing his shiny white dome with a golden circlet. Mat was also different then the other guests at the party, not just in dress but life style. He was a devote follower of none of the major religions, nor new age or a pagan (which he disliked), instead he was a follower of Sigmar, a fictional god created by Games Workshop for their game Warhammer. Though Mat knew of the origins of his god he believed in the message that each human could accomplish anything if they believed in themselves and that they could defeat evil if they kept themselves on that path. He even had an entire book printed by and for himself that contained hundreds of passages, prays, litany's and even how to properly worship Sigmar, he not only incorporated Warhammer fluff but other religions as well, if it wasn't for the copyright laws he would of published it.

Mat barked a laugh." Of course." He then looked around and then leaned in towards the pair, he spoke softly." I've also been listening to the news, there is something real freaky going on up in New England." Alison's back stiffened as her boyfriend blinked." How freaky are we talking about?" Theodore asked." Warp storm freaky... and before you wonder, that is not an analogy. There's a huge electrical storm surrounding an island, I think its call Nantucket."

"Now that's odd." Alison spoke." I don't think that there's anything that could cause that on the island, unless they installed a power plant there recently." Theodore grinned." Of course there could have been a nuke plant installed, maybe we might be dealing with a meltdown… which would be cool if there were mutant lizards running around in a few years." He then pointed up at the sky and in a mock Japanese accent yelled." Godzilla!" Alison and Mat smiled at the small distraction, tough at the back of the trios minds the thought of what was happening up in New England did gnaw at them.

As their smiles disappeared the band announced that they would be playing a few more songs and call it a night, since it was getting late." Well shall we dance m'lady?" Theodore bowed, extending his hand." Yes m'lord, that I would like." Alison smiled and took the hand, he then led her to the square, leaving behind a smiling Mat who decided to watch the pair from the table. 'They can make the best out of any situation.'

The pair walked out into the square as some of the partiers were leaving, allowing more room for dancers to… well dance." Now we're going to play something that will keep your boots tapping, so ladies hike up your skirts and boys hold onto your girls because you're in for a wild ride." The lead singer spoke, his voice carrying over the mill of over a hundred partiers. The dancers took their positions, Theodore holding onto his girl, his hand low on her back, which other then tonight would of gotten him a reprieve, instead he got a mischievous grin. The band then struck up 'Little Beggar Man' but could get a few moves in when the worst disaster ever to strike the planet happened.

White light flashed, brighter than lightning and lances of white hot pain flew into every human's eyes. For a moment humanity's vision vanished in a universe of shattering light, then as quickly as they were blind vision returned. No afterimages nor pain, just memory of it remained.

Alison yelled." What the fuck was that?" Her boyfriend looked around, his entire body shaking, his armor rattling. Within Jamestown people were freaking out, screaming, mumbling, and otherwise afraid. But some had come to their senses quickly and were calling for calm, a pair of those voices were from Alison and Mat." Calm down, take deep breaths."," Close your eyes and center yourself, think and do not let your emotions get the better of you." It was working, till somebody screamed." The lights, what happened to the lights!" The lights, which were set up to illuminate the usually electric light free fort, were indeed off.

"Don't worry they'll be on soo-." One of the forts facility members was cut off when a C-47 crashed into the James river a hundred yards out from the fort. There was a mad dash outside of the fort to see the plane. The fires, caused by the flaming jet fuel on the water, illuminated the three ships at the docks. It was a ghastly and surreal sight, the shadows caused by the flames covering the crowd and yet at the same illuminating their faces, showing their bewilderment and confusion.' Why was this happening? What was happening? How could this happen?' These and hundreds more thoughts passed their minds as they watched the military plane sink. Then they heard more booms, some coming from further down the river towards Norfolk and other, much closer, explosions from Williamsburg. This snapped them out of their confusion.

"My baby!" A woman dressed in 17th century clothing, ran from the crowd and out of the fort, people were following after her, gathering their friends and family and heading back to their homes. Theodore turned to his girlfriend." Ali… what just happened?" She looked at him and said slowly." I think an EMP." That sent an unwelcomed buzz up Theodore's spine. He and Alison had talked about EMPs before, in fact that was one of their first disaster talks. Alison was taught in the Guard what an EMP was, an Electro Magnetic Pulse that could be caused by nuclear weapons and fried all electronics, that deepened on the level it was fired at, within a 1000 miles. They had also talked about what would happen to the USA if that happened, that was to put it shortly madness, starvation, looting and death.

"What do you think we should do?" Theodore asked."…I don't know." Alison replied. Then their friend Mat pushed his way in front of the disintegrating crowd." Listen to me, listen to me!" He yelled with a voice of confidence that made people turn to him." Tonight, the world has changed. Barely a few minutes ago we were illuminated by the light of electricity. Now look!" He opened his arms and twisted, showing the burning wreckage of the plane and the fort complex in general, then from the reflection of his golden circlet giving Mat a halo." We are illuminated by the light of our destruction."

" I thought that he was going to calm these people down…." Theodore whispered to Alison." Shh, lets listen he might be going somewhere with this." She whispered back." We are surrounded by fire, by hell fire, but when that fire dies the embers will scatter and spread igniting more fires." Matthew continued with his impromptu sermon.

"Your right, he has gone off the deep end, lets head home." Alison told her lover as she watched her friend, with concern for his sanity."Aye..." Theodore then did a quick look side to side to get a look at the crowd and see where they were bunched up the most. He could see that there was a trickle of partiers leaving while most had their eyes forward watching Matthew. Then he continued in a softer voice." But first I want us to stop by the forts armory to get some weapons…." He then got a dirty look Alison and knew what she was thinking." I know, I know, but your pistol won't be much help till you run out of ammo, then its only good for one throw." She sighed and nodded, they talked about this as well another what if on running out of ammo in an apocalyptic scenario." Alright but no muskets, your clunky enough in that armor as it stands." He smiled." Alright, I'll meet you by your car." Theodore then left, walking silently and acting as non-discreet as possible to the armory inside the fort. Alison took her leave as well, giving a quick worrisome glance behind her at her friend.' Don't do anything too crazy.' She thought to herself.

Five minutes later out in the parking lot of Jamestown Settlement, Alison had changed from her period dress to that of a pair of blue jeans, sneakers and a green t-shirt, she also had a Colt .45 automatic holstered on her right hip with a pair of additional magazines on the holster as well. She was leaning against its trunk when she saw Theodore emerge from the museum. She raised an eyebrow at his choice of weapons." I thought I said nothing clunky." Theodore stopped in front of her and rested the wooden butt of his halberd hit the ground." This isn't clunky, its right maneuverable that it is." She shook her head in dismay,' Why does it seem like when he's not being serious he always drop into an English accent?' Alison then noticed that he had a rapier at his side." I think that sword would be more maneuverable." He glanced down at it." Well I grabbed the sword first but then I saw this little baby." He tapped the eight foot halberd on the ground." And thought that this would be a damn slight more intimidating." She couldn't argue with that logic." So why do you still have the sword." Theodore grinned sheepishly." Well it's just in case Intimidation breaks."

'Then again you probably had your eye on it ever since you first came here.' Alison thought, straightening up and turning away." Right lets go." Theodore nodded." So which way home?" Alison stopped, a foot hanging in the air and began to think.' We live to the northeast just out of Williamsburg, the three quickest routes home would be route 199, Jamestown Rd or Colonial Parkway. If we take Route 199 then we'll have to contend with a bunch of motorists, who maybe drunk, and unknown new road conditions. If we take Jamestown Rd we will be dealing with multiple streets that we have to cross and possibly get lost on and possible, again drunk, looters because of the shopping centers. But if we take Colonial Parkway then we might be able to get to home without much trouble.' Alison's foot hit the pavement." Colonial Parkway." She took another step and another, Theodore following right behind her his breast plate clattering with each step.

OoOoOoOoO

For the next twenty minutes the couple walked, more like jogged, and watched the bright orange glow of three separate fires in Williamsburg. One fire looked like it was coming from the Westside, another from Busch Gardens and one other from the center of town at Merchants Square. Along the way they passed hundreds of people running hither and nether, having no real look of what they were supposed to be doing. Soon the pair passed into the Historical Area of Williamsburg, Colonial Williamsburg to be exact. The change was sudden, one moment they were walking along a road forested to either side and after passing a tree line they entered an open grassy field just beyond the old Public Hospital and could now see the city much better. What they could see was that on the western side of town, the modern side, was being engulfed in flames with scores of people, much like disturbing shadows, running from it.

"Well crap." Theodore said as he rested on his halberds haft, his chest heaving under his breastplate." Looks like it's going to be hell getting through there, what will all those flames." Alison stopped and rested against a nearby tree." Not so much, we just need to cut through Duke of Gloucester street and we should be able to avoid the fires." Theodore turned to her with a chuckle." I know, I just wanted you to have the image of me rushing through the crowded streets while fires rage around me, and knowing that I did it all for you so that you may be safe." Alison groaned at what he lover said, but had a small giggle." You need to stop reading those trashy 'Historical' Novels. Seriously, you're as bad as the old ladies at the library with their cooing over 'Indentured Love'." Theodore laughed and so did Alison, they broke the tension of the disaster unfolding in front of their eyes, if only for a moment.

Theodore shook his head and stood straight up again, his halberd switching to his right hand." Let's get going." Alison nodded and joined her lover on the road. The pair then began to walk up a field straddling Nassau Street and Colonial Parkway, this area had the least amount of people running and loitering about thus giving the duo an uninterrupted walk into Colonial Williamsburg. After they passed Francis Street, then the guard house they thought it was smooth sailing… till they looked down to the western end of Duke of Gloucester street and saw looters breaking into the Burton Parish Church, Lumber House and several other buildings. Theodore turned to Alison and opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it." No Teddy. We are not going to stop them and before you ask why. It's because we discussed that when it comes to disasters like this we are not suppose to stop and help. We are going home instead to regroup and plan our next move." Theodore then spoke his mind." But what about the artifacts, they deserve to stay in a museum."

Alison rolled her eyes." Don't worry about them, only your life, right now. After all I'm sure the police can st-." The pair then saw a police officer, a one younger than either of them, run pass the looters and towards them. His eyes were wide and he had no weapon, not even a pistol or nightstick. He would of ran pass the couple had Alison not stopped him by grabbing his collar. The young police man jerked back going 'Urk!' in surprise."Why the hell aren't you stopping those looters sol- Trooper?" Alison question with a voice of cold authority." M-m-my g-gun don't work…." He stuttered. Theodore raised an eyebrow while his lover continued to question the police man." What about your nightstick?" The officer gulped." L-looters took it a-and I ran!" He cried out, his voice and body shaking. Alison looked at the officer with a blank stare then let him go." Get into that guardhouse-" She pointed over her shoulder at the magazine." And get yourself a weapon. You're going to need it kid." The young man nodded and ran off into the magazine." Well that's sucks for him, his gun didn't work now he's damn near wet himself because of it." Theodore said with a half grin. Alison rounded on him and gave him a death glare." The same thing happened to me out in the desert."

Her boyfriend looked up and away.' Sore topic.' He thought." Well do you think we should stop those looters now?" Alison shook her head." That was only one cop, I'm sure that there will be others." Theodore looked back down the road and said." You know I think they're going to try and break into African American Religion Exhibit." When Alison heard that, her eyes widen and then narrowed, she drew her pistol and said." I'm going to kill those bastards if they break anything there!" She stomped away leaving Theodore to follow. 'There's my girl.' He thought with a smirk, his grip shifting on his halberd to below the middle of the haft, then resting a foot of the haft below the shoulder onto his shoulder.

"All of you stop or I'll shoot!" Alison said running up to about ten yards away from the nearest looter. She stopped and brought her pistol up into a two handed grip, her legs spread and eyes aiming down her sights at them. Two of the looters, at seeing the gun, ran off. The other six stayed their ground and started to move towards Alison, lifting an assortment of weapons up. Alison didn't hesitate and pulled the trigger, a couple of the looters winced expecting to hear the bang of the gunshot. But the shot never came and in its place was a 'click'. Alison stared at her gun with shock, then pulled back the slide on the Colt chambering another round, she pulled the trigger again, there was another click." The fuck?" She said before chambering another round and pulling the trigger, once more it clicked. The looters crept closer while she was fiddling with her gun, more concentrated with trying to get the gun to work rather than worry about the rioters about to bash her head in. Alison noticed one though raised up his metal pipe and run at her, as she was trying to get her fourth shot off. She through the gun at the looter, striking him in the chest but only slowing him down, and turned to run." My turn hun!" In a blur of red and sliver, Theodore rushed pass Alison and brought the halberd's ax head down onto the looter's neck.

The looters neck was sliced open at the nape, the ax blade chopped through half of the neck till its spear tip hit the neck bones. The man toppled backwards a look of surprise on both his face and the faces of his comrades. Theodore wrenched the blade from the dead man's neck and turned to Alison." Draw the sword!" She blinked and remembered what he was talking about. Alison drew the sword at Theodore's hip, the sound of the sword being drawn snapped the looters out of the daze of seeing one of their comrades fall."Lets rush 'em!" One shouted, taking that as their cue the remaining five rushed the pair. Theodore was the first to make a kill, he stabbed forwards with halberd, impaling one of the looters through the chest, Alison was next stabbing out with her rapier catching one of the looters right below neck. Two of the looters ganged up on Alison, but she stepped back and away trying to keep the two of them in front of her, when Theodore saw this he raised up his halberd intending to strike down at least one of the looters attacking his lover. But Theodore forgot about the final looter and when he had his halberd up in the air the last looter used his bat to strike Teddy in the chest. He was knocked to the ground with a dull metallic thud, instead of bone snapping cracks. Theodore was dazed, his halberd had flown out of his hands, but he realized something amazing. ' I made an armor save!'

Theodore shook his head and looked up to see his attacker raise up his bat, intending to bash in Teddy's head. He never got the chance to. With a thunderous crack a sledge hammer flew seemingly out of nowhere to strike the man in the back, cracking his spine. As he fell Theodore was shocked to see a cart pulled by a pair of men, with a sledge hammer toting Matthew, his halo still glowing from the fires and golden circlet. Next to Teddy, Alison was finishing off the last of her attackers, one of which had suffered a stab wound to the gut and was withering in pain on the dirt of Duke of Gloucester street. The final attacker, a woman, was finished off with a stab through her left breast through her heart, she fell to the side breaking the reproduction sword at the hilt. "Piece of crap." Alison said before throwing the sword hilt away. She then helped her lover up off the ground with a groan, just as Matthew pulled up in his human drawn cart. Once Teddy thanked Alison and after he had gotten a good look at the cart a smile crossed his face." Good day sir, would you happen to be Roger the Shrubber?" It took a moment for both Matthew and Alison to get the joke, but when they did they laughed heartily, leaving the two carriage pullers perplexed by what he said.

" Brother Ursla it never ceases to amaze me how you can turn your tongue so quickly in the most dire of situations." Theodore smirked." So is Alison, when I'm laying on something softer then a road." A soft blush rose up into Alison's dark cheeks, Mat barked a laugh and the cart pullers laughed as well. Alison punched Theodore in arm, Teddy rubbed his arm and asked Mat." In all seriousness… what the hell are you doing up there and why are you being led around like this?" Matthew's expression changed to a more serious scowl." I'm here to see that the relics of the past are kept safe, we will have need of their use soon and they can not be damaged." Then his expression lighten, at least his eyes did." And these two are brothers Hunter and Jamie." Theodore nodded and looked at the pair, he recognized the pair as being actual brothers. Their mother was Luisa Henderson one of the Historic Triangles leader's of re-enactors, she was known as being smart and petite… unlike her two boys who were about 6'5, 230 pounds of pure muscle and defense line backers for the local football team. One of them said "yo" while the other held up a peace sign." So… why are they pulling you around?" Alison asked." Because they are the first converts to the Church of Sigmar." Both Alison and Theodore blinked, one of the brothers, Jamie spoke.

"Ya, we were hearin' ol' Brother Mat' speakin' back at the fort, we thought that wha' he was sayin' was making more sense than ma or pa. So we decide 'hey, he knows what's goin' on, lets follow 'im.' So we did and now were here tryin' to protect those artimacallits from being damage." Theodore turned to her lover and said with a shrug." Makes as best sense as anything I've seen all day…." She then look up at Mat." A moment Mat." He nodded and replied." Of course." Alison pulled Theodore away from their mutual friend… and human horses, to have a moment to talk." Some things wrong with the guns." She told Teddy." Why would you say that?" He asked, an eyebrow raised in interest." My gun didn't work."

"So? Misfire's happen all the time, maybe the ammo you bought was defective or your firing pin was put in wrong?" Teddy told his girlfriend." I wish, I clean that gun every week and had the pin replaced a month ago. The ammo's not an issue either, I get it from a good supplier and I've only had three bullets go 'click' on me from them." She retorted." Well maybe they just changed the chemicals for the caps?" Theodore asked, getting a sinking feeling in his stomach." Yeah, but what about that kid cop's pistol? He said it didn't work either. Also listen; do you hear any gun shots?" Alison told Teddy. He gulped and listened, he could hear flames, he could hear glass breaking, shouts and screams. But he could not hear one thing he knew that should be heard, there were no gun shots." Holy…." He felt light headed and looked around, he could see the body's of the dead on the road, hear screams and see flames. Theodore remembered what happened with his fight only moments before, the blood and gore…." I'm going to be sick." He doubled over and threw up, empting the contents of his stomach. As he reached he could feel Alison pat him on the back." Let it pass, let it pass."

Tears ran down his face as he slowly stood back up." Thanks… things have really gone to hell haven't they?" Alison nodded and he continued." It's not just anything with a computer chip now… it's bullets." He turned back to the flames of Williamsburg proper." I have a feeling that…." He swallowed some vile that reached his mouth." Things will never be the same again." Alison wrapped an arm around her lover." It won't be… but at least we know things won't be the same again. Come on, let's get moving." Teddy started to walk away from it all with Alison, but he stopped himself." No." He said." I'm not going, I'm staying." Alison looked at him and asked." Why?"

"Because Mat is doing one of the most sensible things right now, he's protecting the relics, this town. There is so much knowledge and equipment here from the 18th century that it's going to become priceless soon." Theodore said, his arms wide trying to encompass the relic that was Colonial Williamsburg. Alison nodded slowly." Yeah but there are only three of us, five if you include the man-horses." Then from the cart they heard Hunter." Eh, we heard that!" Alison rolled her eyes and continued." Whatever. We're going to need at least." She did a quick math work in her head." Twenty more people to hold this area alone. Then we have no idea how many people were going to need to stop that fire." She pointed down the street at the fires in Merchants Square." Also if we did get that those twenty people to hold, what about weapons? Guns don't work." Theodore looked at her, then onto the body covered street." We don't need to stinking guns." He then grinned, his mind turning over different idea's, in a matter of moments he came up with an idea, no a plan!

He walked up to Mat and in a voice of surprising confidence said." Brother Matthew, if you want to protect this place and its relic's listen to me." The Sigmarite did, liking the tone in his friends voice… finding it quite enthralling." Yes Brother Ursla, what is it." Theodore pointed at the magazine." Inside there you will find a young police officer. Talk to him and tell him that he is to help you gather all police and emergency personal at the Governor's Mansion. Tell the police that there will be swords ready for them, just to give them a weapon worth using, the firefighters tell them that they can stop trying to stop the fires and start creating breaks here and medical personal that all the buildings are there's to use for emergencies." Mat smiled and thought,' I really like this, he's coming together with a plan that might just save some people.' Then aloud." If I may ask, who's authority are you speaking for?" Theodore was taken aback and thought… he looked around then behind him at the old colonial capital, illuminated by the flames of Merchant's Square. He turned back at his friend and said." The Emergency Mayor of Colonial Williamsburg." Matthew nodded and said." Yes my lord. Let's get to it, hiya!" Mat then had the human cart pullers drive off to the nearby magazine.

Alison walked up behind Theodor and asked."… Of all the things that I thought you were going to say, that was not one thing I was expecting." Teddy's head tilted from side to side in thought." I know Emergency Mayor? I might as well say Sauron President of the Continental Congress." Alison smiled," You know what I meant. The entire triad, it was something I didn't expect you to say… not to take charge like this." Theodore raised his right hand up, it was shaking." I didn't either… but it felt good… like I had power." Alison took the hand within her own." Teddy, please… we both know what will happen if someone lets power go to their head…." She then thought before saying the next few words." You have an opportunity now. All those town personal will be coming to ya, to listen to you, to hear what you have to say… they need some direction now and I think you're going to give it to them. But please for my sake and everyone else, don't abuse this power. We both know it is addicting."

Teddy looked at his lover, his expression becoming relaxed then taught as he realized what she said. He was in a position of power right now, even if a few people show up at the governor's mansion he would have their power to command, it was both exciting and scary at the same time."…I promise you that I will not abuse this power Alison, I will try to use this for what I think best to… secure our future." Alison raised an eyebrow and questioned him." Our future?" Theodore smirked," Well not only our own personal future but this town's and its people, after all who knows how far this… little power trip will travel." She lightly punched him in the arm," I said don't let power go to your head." Teddy chuckled and drew Alison into a hug." You know, I need a little angel to keep on telling me that." She giggled and returned the hug," Well I can be that and also the little devil as well." Theodore smiled and said." I wouldn't have it any other way." Then slowly he moved his lips down to hers… when suddenly Mat came riding past the couple cracking a whip." Avanti!" He shouted as a obliviously scared police officer shouted." Where are the breaks!"

Alison and Theodore laughed at the sight, the moment broken." Well that was random." Theodore said." Agreed." Alison then kissed his cheek." I'm going to have to take a rain check on that make out session." Teddy chuckled," Let me take a wild guess, because of the world town saving that were going to have to do or the crazy priest shouting in latin?" She 'hmmmed'." A little bit of that and the fact your breath smells like steak and ginger ale and you still have vomit on your goatee." Theodore rolled his eyes," I'll get a tic tac then." He broke the embrace and looked around at the carnage." You're going to need a weapon I think." She nodded." Not another sword though, I'm not good at using them any way." Now it was Theodore's time to think, like with planning on gathering all emergency personal this came quickly as well. He went over to where he had fallen early from the looters bat and picked up the halberd." You can use this." He handed over the halberd to his lover." And what are you going to use, a sword?" Theodore shook his head and walked over to the looter who knocked him down.

" I think that I'm going to use a weapon more in tune with how I'm going to use my new power." Theodore Ursla lifted the sledge hammer off the ground and held it up, both the flames and moon illuminating its head." As a warhammer."

OoOoOoOoO

**A/N: So was it fun? Also feel free to check out my Emberverse forum. **


	2. Of Cookies and Counts

**A/N: See first chapter for disclaimer. Well folks here comes the talking heavy/character development chapter, this one and the next two will be mostly meetings then its two action chapters after that. If there are two consolations then it's that this chapter has a hot and steamy bath tub scene, it will also start to set up more Warhammer aspects of the crossover. Again I must apologize for my bad writing and ask you to look at what I'm trying to say instead of how I say it (Also at over 5,000 words, which was produced in under a week there will be some problems). **

OoOoOoOoOo

Friday, March 20th, 1998  
>4:47 PM EST<p>

The last of the fires were put out in the town of Williamsburg. It took almost a thousand people, formed into a few bucket brigades, and the combined work of one hundred firemen creating fire breaks, with only their axes and a few livestock from the re-enactor farm/stables, to do so. The whole of Merchants Square and part of William and Mary college, the Wern Building inparticular, was destroyed by fires. In the first few days after the event, Bad Day, Saint Pats Punch or close to a dozen different names floating around for the disaster, there had been thousands of deaths in Prince William County. Most of these were caused by countless car crashes, fires, medical equipment failing and planes falling from the skies. Hospitals were over filled with wounded, these places were darken with no artificial light and may of the emergency operations had to of been done outside or by flame. Those wanting outside the hospitals, either to get treated themselves or brining a loved one to, saw a hell that would have been common during the Civil War. Fully awaken patients went under the knife, there was wailing as burns were treated and the rare limb being sawed off.

There was looting as well in the first twelve hours, but it was confined to the modern half of Williamsburg and the looters were quickly driven out by a newly re-armed and manned police forced. Being re-armed with swords taken from the Governor's Palace and also crossbows 'placed into police custody for safekeeping' from various sporting goods stores, the ranks of officers were bolstered by newly sworn in civilians, they were armed with a mix of swords and of bayoneted muskets also taken from the Governor's Mansion, though some bayonets were actually fitted onto the ends of broom sticks rather than rifles because they were far lighter. The police were given orders from the Emergency Mayor of Colonial Williamsburg to either apprehend or to kill on site any looters. There were also rapes by some of the base that spawned the looters, The Mayor had given orders to simply kill any rapists.

Williamsburg Emergency Mayor had even ordered that Burton Parish Church be used to treat the wounded along with some of the larger mansions in Colonial Williamsburg, tough that irked more than a few of the senior members of the organization that ran the town, what with all that dreadful blood soaking into the two hundred year old carpets. The Mayor had even allowed the precious, hand crafted candles and lamps that were meant for tourists to buy to be used by Police Officers and Emergency personal, without any guaranteed of recouped of losses. He had caused quite a stir within the established leadership of Prince William County, not even been elected but had instead imposed himself as an actual leader of the area of Colonial Williamsburg, having gotten much of the ball rolling in securing of the city.

The Mayor himself had some curt words for the old leaders of the county in the Old Colonial Capitol building. Instead Theodore Ursla kept his mouth shut and watched the madness going on in the court room of the Capitol with a mix of boredom and slowly building anger." People will be running out of food soon with no more shipments coming in, so we have to put as much food as possible into a communal store house. That's why I say we shouldn't bring cookies to the meeting!" The real mayor of Williamsburg finished his speech and sat down on the 'throne' of the judges chair, ten heads bobbed and said 'Yes, yeah, he's right' to his right. Then the town treasurer stood up and spoke." I must disagree with the mayor. We should eat the cookies because we need as much strength as we can muster in the days to come. I say let us eat the cookies and have a full belly." As he took his seat on the mayors left another person shouted out." What about milk!" Then the room erupted into more arguing with angry voices going back and forth, like they had been for the past seven hours.

There were five voices though that weren't heard because they were silent. They had spoken up and said more or less,' Aren't there more important things than cookies right now?' But because they said that, to be voices of reason they were excluded from the proceedings and now either sat next to or across one another on the floor. They all wore almost the same expression that Teddy had on his face. Theodore sighed quietly and looked to his fellow, dishearten, comrades. Next to him was Police Chief George Alstead, a black man in his early fifties and mid two hundreds in weight, across from them was Stephaney Willows the town fire chief, a white woman with a plain face and a fire coat still covered in soot, next to her was Tyler Alperton, a former senior male nurse in pink bloodied scrubs and now head of Williamsburg's Emergency Medical Outfit (WEMO), the last silent scowling face belonged to Commandant John Dutch, a guest from the U.S. Navel Testing Grounds next to Yorktown, he was black man, broad as a barn, bulging with muscles under his white dress uniform and in his late forty's, his sword at rest next to him and mouthing some words… words?

Teddy squinted and made out what he was saying,' let's get out of here.' The other silent officials caught on and nodded in agreement with him. Dutch stood up at exactly 4:50 PM and said in front of the assembly, in his most commanding of voices." Ladies and gentlemen of Prince William County, may I have your attention." They stopped their arguing to look at the man." Yes, what is it? We don't have all day." The mayor told him, pointing his hammer a Dutch." Actually you don't, it's almost night and we will have a hard time getting back to our homes. That is unless we want to stumble around with our as- sense of direction messed up." There was grumbling and the real mayor actually looked sad, having actually liked the pointless arguing about cookies." Very well, meeting adjured till 10:00 AM tomorrow." Then one of his aides spoke up." But sir, tomorrow is Saturday." The mayor nodded." Very well, meeting is adjured till tomorrow noon." He slammed the hammer down onto his desk and the assembly stood up and started walking out of the court room. The debate raged on in smaller pockets as the assembly exited the Capitol save for a group of five who kept their jaws locked and their heads straight ahead. Behind the five two sets of guards followed, one group of five dressed in navy BDU's carrying bayoneted rifles, with swords at their sides and lead by a Ensign, the other was a group of police officers carrying riot shields and swords at their sides. They were lead by Alison, she was wearing a pikeman's helmet and cuirass, in her hands was the halberd that Theodore gave her.

Following Dutch past the other groups, they could see in front of the Capitol on the intersection of Blair and Duke of Gloucester, Brother Matthew standing on a barrel giving a sermon to his small congregation of about twenty followers. The brothers Henderson were bowing in prayer, they were dressed in red bath robes and held sledge hammers in their hands, crude twin tailed comets engraved on their heads. Behind them were the new converts in dirty or rare clean clothes, a few of them were like the Henderson brothers not being the sharpest tools in the shed, but most of them were ordinary people who needed something to believe in after their entire world smashed down only a few days ago."Sigmar be my Guide." Matthew intoned his palms pressed together." Sigmar be my meat and my drink, and my light in the darkness." The converts repeated after him." Sigmar be my hammer, and the strength with which I wield it. Sigmar be my shade in the heat of the day and my fire in the cold of night." As the small group passed by they could see a Christian priest walk forward and join in the prayer. The five person group could hear a laugh from the 'real' mayor of Williamsburg." How about that, he survived the fire now he wants to hop into a new one." He and his cronies laughed at the unfunny joke and continued on their way, not noticing that Theodore's hand was clenching and unclenching.

"Come on, let's get something to eat." Dutch told the group leading them to the nearby Shields Tavern. Outside there was a soup tent for the refugees and the hungry, inside Emergency Personal ate in peace, it was one of the few luxuries they had now after working nonstop for so long, that and they could stay at the Williamsburg Inn. When the group entered the tavern Alison pulled Theodore aside and said in a whisper." I'm going to the Governors Palace, take your time here… you're going to tell me about what happened, back at the palace." It wasn't a question so much as an order, he nodded and she disappeared back down the street. With Ducth leading them, the group was lead into a dark private room only illuminated by lamps and candles, as soon as the door closed behind them, leaving their guards behind, Stephaney broke the silence." What the fuck did we just suffer through? "Dutch sighed and sat heavily in his seat," One of the circles of hell." Tyler then added, his feminine voice breaking through, "with cookies."

"Cookies from hell, you mean?" Theodore said as he sat down. Alstead snorted and said," I purpose that we agree on that meeting was shit house." Then unanimously each of them cried out." Yay!" Alstead smiled, the corners of his mouth slightly turning upwards." Motion pass. That's the only worth wild thing we got done today." The group nodded and agreed with him. A knock came at the door and a waitress entered the room dressed in 18th century clothes, but looking as universally haggard as anyone else." Hi folks. We're running out of our general food stuffs on the menu, were on the last of the meat as we speak and we only have enough mash potatoes for one or two more orders. We have a bit of corn and lettuce left though."

"Burger""Burger"""Burger""Burger""Salad". The last one was from Tyler," What somebody had to break the cycle. Not to mention I'm vegetarian." There was a laugh and the waitress took their orders before leaving.

"On to more serious matters…." Dutch spoke taking his navel cap off." You folks are royally screwed if you're going to follow the mayor and his cronies." Stephaney nodded her head." It's insane… most of the town council was fighting over cookies! Fucking cookies…." She trailed off." I knew that the mayor and some of the others were eccentric but not this much. They called the meeting in the first place once we, minus Commandant Dutch, calm things down enough. Now all they want to do is talk about non-sense." Tyler said his hands running through his blond hair. " I've know the mayor for a long time, yeah sure he and his friends argued about simple things from time to time. But to do this now? He's not the mayor; he's the king of dumb asses." Dutch then looked at Theodore when he didn't say anything and asked." So, Emergency Mayor, what do you have to add to the conversation?"

Theodore's knuckles raked the table before he spoke." I think that I want an answer from you first Dutch." The Navel officer raised an eyebrow." Oh really, what is it?" Theodore's knuckled stopped raking the table before he answered." Why are you really here? When you came by here this morning you said that you're here only to 'observe'. But what and why are you observing?" Dutch let out a deep throated chuckle."Caught that now? Well to answer your question, I had a letter delivered to me by my superiors in Newport News. It said, 'Observe the populace of Prince William county, if proven competent I.E. they can handle themselves in this situation, report back with message Harmony, if found incompetent report back Disharmoy.'" He received some blank stares from Tyler and Willows, while Alstead nodded in understanding and Theodore smiled." In other words-" Dutch continued." If there's Disharmony the military will straighten it out and take over here." Willows went "ahhh, I get it." At the same time Tyler whistled." This that such a bad thing?" He asked.

"Well no, till you realize that were going to stretching their both our resources and all but Commandant Dutch here is going to permanently lose their job." Theodore added. Dutch nodded and told them somberly." We want to only protect you folks. But… well I really fear what will happen once the military takes over… not now but what will happen in the future." Alstead asked," How so?" Dutch gave himself a moment to think before answering." Well… to put it simply, I don't want the U.S. to become like Europe did after Rome fell. Back then when the army's fell apart with nobody to support them and they became… knights, yeomen, barons and the like. Ever since then Europe's been at each other's throats… I don't want that to happen in America."

The bodies and postures of the four civilians in the room tensed up," Well I have an idea. But I don't think you guys will like it." Theodore spoke right before the dinner trolley rolled in. After the waitress left Theodore told them his plan, at first they were horrified but as he explained more it became clear that it was the best option they all had if any of them wanted hope for the future. The original idea he had was torn apart, than created again when the others added their own idea's and took some away from Teddy's. It was dark out when the meeting ended; the group went their separate ways, Alstead, Willows and Alperton returned to their units, to prepare them for tomorrow, while Commandant Dutch was given the Mary Smith house on Duke of Gloucester street to stay in with his men.

oOoOoOoOoO

Theodore walked back to the Governors Palace, his steps slow and purposeful. He was thinking. One part of his mind was jumping with joy while his other had a shot gun and tried to shoot down joy with cold hard reality. If the plan even worked what would happen afterwards? He would have even more power, the power over life and death of thousands…' Oh god thousands! I will be leading them, giving orders, making speeches… its going to be-" Theodore felt his right hand shaking and held it up. As he watched his hand twitched he felt pleasure in the thoughts of power, he loved it and didn't want it to end. Then his other hand closed around its shaking brother and he was reminded by what Alison told him a few days ago. 'We both know what happen when somebody lets power go to their head.' Theodore's mind was flooded with images of exactly what happened when power corrupted a man, which was nearly half the rulers in all of history came to mind.

With such heavy thoughts on his mind he entered the Governors Palace, passing a pair of police officers at the gates. As Theodore passed the threshold he could hear something surprising coming from the second floor." It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine." He heard Alison singing, that intrigued him and caused an eyebrow to cock. He followed the song through the mansion, passing by bare walls that once carried hundreds of swords and bayoneted rifles, now only a few flintlock pistol repros remained. Teddy walked up the lamp illuminated grand stair case, the song growing louder as he approached the master bed room. His master bed room now, ever since he commandeered the Palace for his own, in the first few hours after the 'Lights out' event he had to direct the Emergency forces from somewhere, so he decided that he might as well take over the Palace as any other building.

Teddy pushed open the door to the master bed room and saw Alison in a white bath robe standing next to a tin tub, her right hand swishing through the steaming water." I think that we needed a bath-" She said with a smile, before she shrugged the bath robe off, letting it fall to the floor." Because we're both dirty." Teddy couldn't argue with that and closed the door behind him.

An hour later the freshly cleaned couple, in a newly refilled bath tub since the first filling of water was now on the floor, were talking to each other." So there it is. By tomorrow I'm going to be the guy calling the shots… and I'm afraid what I will do when I have that much power." Theodore told Alison, she was sitting in front of him and he had his arms around under her submerged breasts." Hmm." Alison went in thought before saying." I understand where your coming from and I don't blame ya for thinking that you'll become a tyrant." She then smiled and leaned back onto his chest." Well you do have two advantages." He tighten the grip on her mid section." And that is?" Teddy asked." You're a good man and you know what will happen if you don't keep on the straight and narrow." He chuckled." Well I may be a real good man, but you know that I can be a _real_ bad boy when I want to." Alison giggled as Teddy smiled, but his expression soon harden." I don't know if I can keep on the straight and narrow though, you know good men also do that." She tilted her head side to side in thought, her eyes closing as she 'hmmed' again.

" Well you need to be reminded constantly 'bout that. I would suggest two things that might work and I sure as hell know will work together." He nodded." And they are?" She took in a breath before replying." First thing you should do is get religion. There's nothing quite like knowing that if you don't do good in this life your going to suffer for it in the next." Teddy was a little taken aback by this but kept his mouth shut. Both he and Alison were not very religious, and the matter hardly crept up into their conversations save for her interest in African-American religious practices. But as he thought about it, the idea made sense, one of the virtues of being a leader was being humble. The story about how he asked his officers to stand down and not make him king of the newly created United States came to mind." And the other?" Teddy asked. Alison smiled before replying." Get yourself a girl you're going to listen to and marry her." Theodore smiled and kissed her neck." I found her." Alison shivered in delight and said." Good because I'm a month and half along with our baby."

Teddy's eyes bugged out and he was dumbstruck by the news that he was going to be a father at twenty six years old. Slowly he smiled and told her." Ah so that was why you seemed to be glowing even after the fires died down?" They both laughed and soon the tub was emptied of water yet again.

oOoOoOoOoO

At 12:15 PM Saturday the 21st of March, in the year 1998, within the Capitol Building of Williamsburg Virginia, on the Spring solaces, there was a raging argument about cookies. This argument had continued on from yesterday with there now being two solid camps of debaters, one side wanted to bring in cookies for the debaters to share among themselves while the other said that it was immoral to have cookies now and should instead donate them to the poor. There was another group from yesterday that wanted nothing to do with the cookies and move onto more 'important items', what was more important than solving a perplexing problem that needed attention and possibly needing public funds by the end of the debate? So it was that the debaters continued to argue, that was till those who had spoken up earlier walked through the double doors of the court room…

With twenty uniformed police officers, armed with broadswords and shields, at their backs." What's the meaning of this? Can't you see were having a meeting?" The mayor of Williamsburg shouted, standing up behind his desk. The Police Chief, George Alstead stepped forward, his men fanning out and starting to arrest the debaters." You are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent, if you choose to-." He was interrupted when the mayor shouted and struggled against his captors." What charge! I demand to see a lawyer, you can't do this!" George then told him." You and every one of your conspirators have wasted public resources in a time of crisis, I and four others are witnesses to that."

"What resources did I waste?" He called out, trying to shake off the police men who were tying his wrists behind his back." Time." Alstead replied, giving each of the debaters a glare as they cried out against the injustice did to them. They were led out of the capitol kicking and screaming, being escorted by a mix of 40 red coated re-enactors with bayoneted rifles and police officers."They were brought to the nearby Public Goal as bells started to ring and criers started to do some actual modern reporting." All peoples able, go to the capitol! All peoples able, go to the capitol!" Within ten minutes over a thousand people were gathered outside the capitol, well on the Duke of Gloucester and Blair to be exact, their intersection was ringed with guards, re-enactors dressed in blue and red coats of the Revolutionary War, each carrying a bayoneted flintlock musket. In the center of the intersection were seven desks, six facing inwards towards the capitol and one facing outwards. At 12:30 PM, as the towns bells tolled out seven people made their way out of the capitol building and made their way to the intersection. They took their seats, at its center with the desk facing outwards sat Theodore Ursla. Around him sat George Alstead, Stephaney Willows, Tyler Alperton, Commandant John Dutch, Craig Williamson a history teacher and president of William and Mary teacher's union, he was in his late fifty's with salt and pepper hair, the final seat belonged to Brother Matthew.

"As acting Emergency Mayor of Williamsburg I call this meeting into session." Theodore then tapped his sledge hammer onto his desk, getting the crowd's attention. 'Now the theatrics begin.' He thought."First order of business. I propose that we, the gathered representatives of Williamsburg, move to make Colonial Williamsburg its own independent city. Yea's?" The six Williamsburgers all said." Yea." Dutch kept himself out of the proceedings because he wasn't part of the town's government." The yea's have it." Theodore tapped the hammer on the desk, this time a murmur started to rise in the crowd." All those in favor for having Colonial Williamsburg declare a state of emergency for Prince William County." Again there was a chorus of 'ayes'." Motion passed." Again Theodore tapped the hammer on his desk, the murmurs began to grow into full conversations now.' We gotta make this quick.' Teddy thought as he looked at the other town council members, Willows and Alperton were looking over their shoulders in concern." All those in favor for the town council of Colonial Williamsburg to take executive control of Prince William county."

"Aye." They spoke, but right after they spoke someone from the crowd, a male voice." Eh! Where's the rest of ya?" Then another." Shouldn't this be for the entire council to decide?" More voices joined in and more then a few of the guards were looking back at the new council." Most of the previous council have been arrested on charges of corruption and wasting of public resources. There trial will be held at one o'clock today." George said, turned to the crowd." And whose going to be the judge?" Another one of the voices yelled. George turned backed to the little half semi circle, he nodded at Williamson, who in turn said." I nominate George Alstead as Judge of Prince William County." The town council spoke as one yet again." Aye!"

Now with some shouts of protest directed at them the council continued." I propose that we make the Mayor of Colonial Williamsburg, Emergency Leader of Prince William County." Alperton motioned and yet again the group said, "Aye." By now it was dawning on the civilians gathered at the intersection that this was really pre planned and they were not happy, they gave their opinions in yells and rude gestures. But the council ignored them and continued with the session." I move that the Emergency Leader of Prince William County be now called Count, in order to save time." Theodore said with a grin, his council shifting uncomfortably in their seats and re-enactor guards actually turning towards him, except for Alison who had them looking straight into the crowd quick enough. That little stunt wasn't part of the script the council came up with last night and with Theodore saying that he wanted to be a Count… this pushed the council's revolt into a full blown rebellion against not only the last local government but also the United States of America.

For long moments there was silence from the council members, that was till Matthew slammed his hammer down onto the cobble stone street. As the dull metallic thud resounded across the two streets, silencing arguments and quieting dissenters, Matthew spoke." Now isn't the time to argue amongst ourselves, The End Times are upon us and I want to stave it off as much as possible. If that means our leader is a Count, President or King, then so be it. I vote Yea!" Slowly the town council members agreed to this title and the arguments started up again in the crowd. Theodore grinned wickedly and turned to Dutch." Commandant Dutch, will write in as a witness to these proceedings and give your absolute support?" The Naval Observer glared at Theodore, the original plan was to go through the scripted events as normal and for him to sign off on it, calling the actions of the new town council 'competent in the extreme'. But that was before Theodore declared himself Count, a title for nobility, a clear title that left little room for imagination for what Theodore was planning, to leave the USA with a county under his belt. Dutch's eyes went wide as he realized Theodores game,' That little sumbitch… he doesn't just want this county… but will my commanders go for this idea?' With a heavy sigh, his body leaning over the desk, Dutch said." I will write in as an witness."

Theodore's smile continued." Good. Now as my first official decree as Count, I give Judge George Alstead full rights to try civilians as Judge, Jury and Executioner and the additional rank of captain in the Prince William County armed forces. Stephaney Willows I will give full control over of Emergency Disaster Personal. Tyler Alperton is now in charge of Sanitation and Surgeon-in-Chief. Craig Williamson is my Sectary of County. Brother Matthew, you may preach your message of Sigmar anywhere you like and have full permission to print any holy books you want. Finally I declare that the Chruch of Sigmar is an official religion." Teddy then brought his hammer down onto the desk, cracking its 250 year old wood." Meeting adjourned."

With that nearly a thousand voices cried out, calling what Theodore had done was unconstitutional and traitorous, there were small stones and sticks thrown, but they never reached their target, the new Count Theodore Ursla. As the Count stood up he thought,' now the trouble is going to be holding onto the title.' As Teddy walked towards the Capitol, Dutch grabbed his arm and drew him in close, to say into his ear." You just started a whole new game boy. Do you really think you can handle it?" Without missing a beat Theodore replied." All games are the same." Dutch held a long stare with Theodore, then released his arm. Teddy then asked with a half grin." Also your invited to my wedding tonight. There's a position open for somebody to walk her down the alley." He winked.

Dutch was taken aback by the sudden invitation," Uh, I wasn't expecting that." Theodore chuckled and said."There's going to be cake, maybe the last of the old worlds." Dutch thought about it." Do me men get a slice?" Standing in his early 17th century's pikemans officer uniform Teddy told the modern navy officer." Hell to the yeah."

OoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: So how was it? Also time for a deleted scene, I don't know how regular these will be or how big, but rest assured this chapter and the next one will contain some.**

Chapter One Deleted scene-

" I think that I'm going to use a weapon more in tune with how I'm going to use my new power." Theodore Ursla lifted the sledge hammer off the ground and held it up, both the flames and moon illuminating its head." As a warhammer." Alison watched the sight in front of her told him what she thought of his plan." Dude your such a nerd." Teddy nearly fell over off balanced at hearing his lover tell him that.


	3. General Coversation

**A/N: See first chapter for disclaimer. Again I must apologize for my bad writing and ask you to look at what I'm trying to say instead of how I say it (Also at over 5,000 words, which was produced in under a week there will be some problems). At the end of this chapter there is going to be deleted scene from the last chapter.**

OoOoOoOoOo

Tuesday, March 24th, 1998  
>11:30 AM EST<p>

They were riding into Fort Eustace on bikes. Most were, save for Theodore who never learned how to ride a bike, so instead was riding on a horse. He did have the option before he, his wife/body guard and their 30 person Williamsburg police swordsmen's detachment left Williamsburg, to ride in the back of a bike cart. Theodore decided that when you're going to meet the most powerful men along the James River it would be best not to ride up to their base in the back of essentially a turnip wagon. It also helped that the 2,000 pound animal made him look much more imposing, even if the heavily dented armor and plumed helm didn't do the trick.

As he and his body guards rode off the exit ramp to the fort, Theodore's right hand ran down those dents on his cuirass. It was two days after the riots now, a large proportion of refugees and Williamsburg town folks had taken to the streets in the early hours of morning. They realized that, after most of the old city council had been tried and hanged the day before, there was a dictator in town. Being good American's, who believed in democracy and sharing power, they rose up against the Emergency Council. That was what their ring leaders told them any way, in fact the leaders were friends and colleges of the old council, they had allied with a the gang members of the city, promising them control of the city if they helped take it back.

They decided to first try and take out the newly married couple Alison and Theodore, who were enjoying their honey moon at the Governors Palace. The palace's wall proved its worth funneling the 250 or so rioters into the two gates where the police and volunteers held them. Twenty police swordsmen held the fro, gate as thirty re-enactors (turned re-inactors) took over the other two gates and provided a little crossbow support from the palace. Theodore and Alison joined the fray as soon as they were able to get armor on. The battle raged for a good quarter hour with over a hundred of the rioters dead but still fighting. When it seemed that the defenders line's would break though Brother Mathew and fifty of his converts charged in behind the rioters. The rioters were scattered and were either killed the following day or ran off into the west.

Instead of dividing the town the riot had actually brought it closer together and the people's loyalty was now firmly behind Theodore and the council now.

It also brought him an invitation via Commodore Dutch from the high ranker generals and admirals from Newport News and Norfolk, for a meeting to discuss what course of action to take after the change.

So here they were approaching a guard check point to the entrance of Fort Eustace. The guards themselves were wearing modern flak jackets, helmets and fatigues. That was where the similaritys between the old US army ended and the new one emerging out of the… incident a week ago. Instead of carrying automatic rifles or hand guns, the guards were handling spears with bayonets for heads, ceremonial swords and crossbows.

An officer waved down Theodore's retinue having them stop a few yards in front of the check point." Name, ID and reason for your visit, sir?" He asked, looking up at Theodore, taking in the image of the man on horseback and his clothes, stopping at those dents in his armor." Theodore Ursla, I'm here for a meeting between Generals Bank's, Burberry, Hood and Admiral David's." The count handed down his photo ID, his driver's license, which in all likely hood would never be used again. As the officer looked at the ID, Theodore spoke." Got those dents two days ago when a few ganger's tried to take me on with sledge hammers." The officer looked up and handed back the ID." What happened to them?" Theodore smiled and petted the sledge hammer at his left hip." They didn't know how to use them as well as I did and didn't wear helmets." The officer cracked a smile and said." Same thing happened yesterday to me, except they didn't know how to gut a pig, like me. Your free to go mister Ursla" Theodore chuckled and replied." Thank you Captain-" He looked at the officers name tag."-Potter. Till we meet again." Theodore saluted the officer and rode through the check point his retinue following behind.

Ten minutes later the group found themselves in front of a large office building, with over a hundred soldiers of the four branches of the military resting and guarding the building. They were armed similarly to the guards at the from gate. As he dismounted Alison walked over to Theodore and whispered into his ear." I'll be damned, I think were better armed than the military." She then looked back at the swordsmen that they brought along, Teddy following her gaze. The police had shed their standard armor back in Williamsburg almost a week ago when they realized that most of it wouldn't be much good in a knife fight. Instead they had just two days ago started to use the breastplate or cuirass type armor from Jamestown fort and broke out the historical achieves old armor. They were also uniformly armed with swords and, just recently made plywood shields. Alison was wearing the actual armor of John Smith, a iron helmet and wielding a halberd.

After a brief moment Theodore replied, a slight smile breaking his lips." Aye, we have the makings of State Troops." She elbowed him in the ribs but hit his armor instead with a clang." Oche, got remember the armor in the future." She chuckled before continuing in whispered tones." Seriously though, stop being so forward with trying to create your Empire and whatever you do don't mention that your trying to set yourself up as an Emperor. Remember to just play as a simple man, doing what is right for his town, which includes accepting titles and doing questionable things." Theodore sighed and nodded his head." Alright…." He then began to walk towards the office building, but as he did so he said under his breath." My Empress."

Alison shook her head and with the rest of the routine followed her husband. Meeting them at the entrance of the building was a sergeant, he was not an office drone one either, judging by the hard look in his eye and deep scar running down his left cheek, seemingly giving him a permanent grin." Mister Ursla, you and one of your bodyguard's may follow me. The rest will stay out here." He spoke in a tone that made it clear he was not suggesting this to be done, but actually ordering Theodore to do this." Of course." Came the count's reply, Alison turned back to the police and talked to a sergeant, leaving him in charge.

The army sergeant then lead the couple into the building, walking through candle and oil lit corridors, till they reached a door way, with 6 other guards standing outside of it." Your guard will have to stay out here sir." The sergeant spoke, Theodore looked back at his wife and she nodded to him that it was alright." Okay." He replied. The sergeant then stepped though the door way to announce that Theodore was here. The sergeant then stepped back to allow Theodore to step through the door way.

Inside was a room half illuminated by natural light pouring through high windows and the other half by a dozen oil lamps. At the center of the room was a group of men, looking at Theodore. One of them waved him over, it was Commodore Dutch. Though he didn't let Alison go at the alter, that being left to Professor Craig, they were fast becoming friends." Take a seat kid…." He pointed to a chair next to his, which Theodore took. Dutch then leaned over and whispered." Because this is going to be one long ass day."

Over eight hours later Theodore emerged with the rest of the men in the room outside, all looking tried and a few with dissatisfied looks on their faces, Theodore not one of them. General Bank's turned to the sergeant." Fletcher, show the other officers and the _count, _to some unoccupied barracks. They will be staying over tonight." He said the word count with distaste. The sergeant saluted." Yes sir." As he led the various military high rankers out, with Teddy heading up the rear, Alison spoke in soft tones." What happened?" Theodore sighed tiredly; turning his blood shot eyes to hers." I'll tell you once we get to the barracks. Just… not now." His cheerful tone was gone, replaced by a tried, groggy voice. She nodded quickly, realizing that her husband really was tried after, 'maybe this week finally caught up to him?' She asked herself, as they walked outside she came to the conclusion that the week had really come up to finally take its toll.

The sergeant quickly led the various high ranker military personal to some empty barracks, the troops station there on patrol or forced out, Theodore and his routine were the last to be given one. Alison and Theodore took the bunk beds near at the center of the barracks. As they and their bodyguard started to unbuckle and take off their armor Alison asked her husband." What happened in there that left you all beat?"

Teddy took off his boots as he answered." Do you want to hear the good or the bad first?" She thought about, deciding to end the night on a good note rather than a bad one." Lets here the bad first." She unbuckled her breastplate." Well let me begin by saying I've become a pawn, a powerful one but still a pawn at that." Alison raised an eyebrow." How so?" He set his helm on the floor and stretched his toes." I'm going to be the 'Commander in Chief', but this is going to a temporary appointment till next year when there is going to hold elections for a… legal one. The only job that I'm going to do is take credit for their fuck up's over the next year, while they rule." Alison slowly nodded." I'm sorry honey… I'm going out on a limb but are you going to be disallowed from the elections?"

Theodore nodded taking off his armor and rubbing his shoulders." Yes. Because they want to have the old US reborn again with the same laws, that means no 27 year old leader." He paused before continuing." Well I guess this is where the good parts start I guess. They realized the old USA is now dead and its anyone's game as to what happens next, right now with the generals having well over 80,000 men and women, not to mention their families and other civilians, at their dispose they know that this can be their own game." Alison smiled." That's good to hear, at least they're not living in a fantasy." She elbowed him again, this time in his flesh since he shed his cuirass." Unlike some people I know."

Theodore smiled and rubbed his chest." Ayup. That reminds me, I'm not going to be a total pawn. I'm allowed to build my own… I mean build a county army and help start up… new-old modern weapons production and training." Alison smiled." Well that's good news… you get to shape the 'New-Old Model Army." Then her husband continued." Yeah, except that they have to swear loyalty to the United States army instead of to the county. Though I do like the model idea, that would give me a good excuse to raid the war gaming stores for miniatures." Before she could punch him again he raised up his hands and said." It's just a bad joke hun."

"Of course Teddy." She rolled her eyes, before becoming serious again." So, did you boy's discuss the population problems?" Theodore sighed and nodded." Yes. We came up with a plan, the generals and I will be leading a resettlement program. That means were going to be pushing out anybody outside of Williamsburg, Hampton, Newport News and Norfolk out of our way so we can have some eventual farm land. We're going to have to push anybody west of us away by force…." Alison finished for him." And into almost certain death." She hugged her husband around the shoulder." We have to do what ever it takes to protect ourselves." She then placed his left hand on her stomach." And our future."

Her husband smiled and kissed her." I love you Aly." She smiled and kissed Theodore." I love you to my Teddy Bear." It was at that mentioning of his wives nick name for him, in a room full of watching police guards, that caused Theodore to ruin this perfect moment." The navy and marines are taking the Jamestown ships." Her eyes widen and a few of the guards looked at each other, then away realizing that now wasn't quite the right time watch the pair." What?" Alison questioned, her smugness broken." They want ships that they can use, not the floating future rust buckets they have now. So I let them have them… on one condition though."

"And that is?" She asked, wondering what condition her husband would put forward so that the navy could have those ships." They agreed to clean out the nuke plants around here as well as the aircraft carriers and sink all of that uranium shit out at sea-" He then paused to catch his breath and to word slowly." So we don't have to worry about the future affects of them down the road." Alison nodded after a moment." Volunteers then?" Theodore nodded." Yes, I also promised that should they die their families would be given land."

"Good" She replied." So is there anything else?" Her husband nodded." Yes, but nothing to important. The air force will become… our new cavalry forces. They were the ones who came up with the idea as well, since they are used to being flying in squads and having an entire crew look after their gear and planes. They said its going to be easy to transition to horses." Alison snickered." Yeah except this time the planes are going to living animals with a mind of their own." Then she stopped and suddenly chuckled again." If they start dressing up as knights I'm going to have suggest that they start painting nose art on their barding and stamp their kills on their shields." Theodore chuckled as well." Knightly aces, you gotta talk to them about it. If anything that'll get a good laugh from them… and maybe some respect for us." She smiled and he continued." Oh yeah there is two more things. Dutch will be taking over new weapon development and testing. Also the higher ups will recognize Mathew's cult of Sigmar, so long as it doesn't interfere with their military operations"

Alison smirked." So… all in all a good day for us then?" Theodore nodded and said." And if I wasn't so damn tried and we we're surrounded by prying eyes-"He then looked up and around at said eyes, needless to say the owners adverted them." Then we could end this on a great note." Then just barely a whisper." Or moan." She laughed and pushed him away." Bah, there isn't enough room for both of us in this bed anyway. Now get up to your top bunk and get some sleep, we've got a ride back to putting our world together in the morning."

He laughed and said." Yes ma'am." Then climbed into his top bunk to get some sleep for the coming day.

**A/N: Not the greatest piece of fiction but still not bad for 7 hours of work eh? Any way next chapter will have a final set up for the first battle that Theodore will fight. This will be mostly tech stuff dealing with the current army composition, new weapons and more shout outs to Black Lagoon. Now onto the deleted scene, this takes place when Theodore is in the Tavern with the rest of the council and Dutch, here we meet Alison and one of her friends, professor Craig. I hope you see why I left it out.**

Williamsburg Governors Palace

Craig just finished pouring himself a cup a tea after Alison, pouring the liquid from a tea pot almost 300 years old." I must say that was a real coup you did by convincing Theodore to take over this palace was pretty good." She smiled and took a sip of her tea." Well it was easy after I saw him walking out of Jamestown with that gear he stole, it wouldn't be hard to convince him that he shouldn't stop just at armor or halberds." She smiled with both her mouth and eyes, looking around the large drawing room." Why not a mansion as well." Craig smiled and said." That was smart, girl." He took a sip of tea." Though I think you should also hold him back some as well. You don't want it stuck in his head that he can have anything he wants. Not now anyway." She raised an eyebrow." Why do you say that?"

" Power madness my dear. Once a person who didn't have any power suddenly get's some, they need to be kept in check so they are not consumed by it. Caligula, Nero and Agustus are some casical examples. They were essentially no bodies, till they became Emperor of Rome. Or Adolf Hitler and Gengis Khan if you want some more modern examples." The sudden thought of Theodore becoming one of those monsters crossed her mind, though he didn't have a sister the story of fetus eating… she gagged at that thought about her child growing in her womb." Yeah… thanks for the reminder." She then sighed." Got any tips for avoiding that fate then?"

" Queen Isabella of Spain, 15th century." They both smiled realizing the importance of that historical figure.


	4. Training for Ghoulish Company

**A/N: See first chapter for disclaimer also I don't own Black Lagoon if you've not cached the reference yet. Again I must apologize for my bad writing and ask you to look at what I'm trying to say instead of how I say it. Also I messed up when I copy and pasted the disclaimer/ Arthur Notes last time when I said I did 5000 words, when in fact I had just done only 3000. I promise that this will be the last chapter before we get back into combat, with a big battle I might add, followed by an interlude.**

**/**

Wednesday, April 8th, 1998  
>10:20 AM EST<p>

**/**

Theodore breathed as he pulled back the triggers on his crossbow pistols, the bolts whizzing through the air at their target, a dart board set up in the middle of a field. One went over the target while the other embedded itself on the outer edge of the board. " Well that's a lot better than the last ten times." He said to sergeant Castleton as he rode around to the beginning of the course. The sergeant was a former horse mounted police officer, now turned instructor of horsemanship for the 'County Guard' as it was known around Williamsburg, or as it's official name ' U.S. Army Civilian Auxiliaries' (USACA) outside in Newport News and Norfolk. He was 38 years old with black hair just starting to grey, his features were sharp and bore a resemblance to Antebellum Aristocrats from a few hundred years ago. It wouldn't had surprised Theodore if he actually was, it would explain his expertise with horsemanship. That very same horsemanship was being used in teaching new riders, these riders were a mix of horse owners who had volunteered to join the burgeoning County Guard and of former military pilots, permanently grounded even since the 'Lights Out Night' event a few weeks ago. The real civvies were being trained as outriders and scouts while the military pilots and their ground crews were being trained as lancers and attendants.' Like the beginnings of a knightly core.' Theodore reflected earlier in the morning.

"Yes sir. That was the first bolt out of twenty I saw that actually hit." Castleton said deadpan. Theodore smiled sheepishly." I think I'll be inspecting the rest of the troops before I go to see Dutch out at the testing grounds." Castleton nodded." Yes sir, same time tomorrow? " He asked as his daughter, Madelyn, reined in beside him. " Of course and I'll bring Alison along as well." Theodore then rode off to inspect the other troops. His wife wasn't among them today because of a medical checkup, after the past few weeks of general chaos they needed to make sure the baby was okay. That was if unless doctors suddenly found physical activity involving killing people and fighting was good for an unborn child.

Ursla looked about on the trainer grounds, taking in the sight before him. The training ground was actually the former Yorktown historical park. It was really the only place that could be used for a large encampment of well over 6,000 soldiers and provide room for maneuvers within 20 miles of Williamsburg. The recruits, who marched upon the old grass covered battlefield themselves, were of an odd mix and not of single back ground per say. The largest three groups though were the military from the various bases around Williamsburg, dressed in camouflage fatigues, former police officers from the surrounding towns and the re-enactors, dressed in full get up. The last group, along with a high school marching band who all signed up when they had a choice of being forced 'up north' and joining the guards, were the most colorful and coordinated of all the groups. This was because of actually practicing mass maneuvers for months and years before 'Lights Out Night'.

'Lights Out Night… it defiantly puts a tongue and cheek spin on an apocalyptic event.' Theodore observed. Of all the names for the event back on St. Patrick's it looked as if that was to become the most popular name for the day. It was amazing how quickly things had changed in the past few weeks, not least the thousands training on a former national historic park for battle. He looked up again, those who didn't belong to any government or re-enacting organization all had a choice a few days ago. Either they could be pushed out of any town they were living in west of Williamsburg, into the northern part of the state or swear themselves to the County and to the junta in the southern part of the peninsula. From the reports of the 'Old Military' forces, who we're moving up north to 'secure future resources', things in the northern part of the state had all gone to hell. There were apparently columns of thousands of people searching for food, from the survivors he had learned that Richmond was a warzone. The cities gangs had quickly over turned the government then had turned on themselves, now gangs were formed over a thousand strong then destroyed the next day in the fighting. Of the other major cities, north of Virginia there was no word, the refugee columns from that far north hadn't reached down this far… yet.

' Which is why we're building an army made out of history nuts, office workers, police and military personal.' The count then studied his armies weapons from horseback. Most of the former army troops had long discarded their useless rifles, instead taking their bayonets and making spears out of them by attaching them to broom handles and other makeshift shaft's. The police had taken a liking to the sword and now were practicing with swords hundreds of years old and using shields made out of street signs, riot shields and even some trash can tops. The re-enactors had kept to their old muskets, though they couldn't be used as actual missile weapons anymore, they could still use 16 inch bayonet's and 9 pounds of wood and steel, he had seen them crack skulls wide open. There were also mixed forces of crossbowmen and archers.

Though for a good half of his army there wasn't a real distinction for weapons. Instead for over 3,000 people they were armed with whatever they could use and get their hands on.

He then looked over at the northern edge of the field, around the museum on the redoubts, Stephaney Willows was running her Heavy Hitter's ragged. These were a mix of fire fighters, football players and some of the strongest and largest volunteers in the County Guard. Each one of them were armed with fire axes, sledgehammers and axes, they were also armored with a mix of foot ball armor, heavy fire fighter coats and helmets from fire brigades and foot ball teams. That was one of his and Willows pet projects. Theodore had told Willows that eventually the county would have enemies who would be better armed and armored then anything they currently had, so it was a good idea to build up a core of 'Heavy Hitter's' for that eventuality. Now they were just beginning to show that they were much better trained then the mass levies on the fields around them.

Those mass levies and themselves had also been divided into groups about 40-100 strong, all training with a particular weapon. Lacking any better word for them Ursla and Alstead, his very first general, had started calling them companies. Just to help differentiate them, Ursla and Alstead had had commissioned flags to be made to help tell each company apart. Those companies that were lucky to of had been able to get a flag had started to decorate them with personal images and insignia, further differentiating between the companies.

Of course there were those who were not part of the County Guard as well around camp. There were the families of the guards as well, that was another part of the choice, if they joined the county their families would be safe and would not be throw out into the wild north, but they were expected to work instead. So they did so, doing laundry if they had extra clothes, cooking food or helping to preserve any that the Old Military could send down to here while foraging. Then there was Brother Matthew and his cult of Sigmar. There were now well over several hundred converts to the word of Sigmar, though most were sane folks, like himself… there were the flagellants, they were a minority within the cult and left to their own devices well outside the camp, out of ear shot of their screaming. So long as they kept to themselves with Matthew ministering them he had tolerated them.

Outside of the County Guards and Cult of Sigmar, the vast majority of county residents were working to keep all of themselves alive.

Theodore then looked up and saw the Yorktown Bridge. Just a few days ago over 8,000 Old Military soldiers crossed it to secure the northern peninsula. To the south forces from Norfolk were doing the same thing with the farm lands in southern Virginia, while on this very peninsula 40,000 soldiers were marching to Richmond. The Marines and Navy were also planning on an expedition to secure Baltimore with a small fleet of tall ships. He sighed and thought of the brave bastards who had loaded all the local nuclear material onto the Nimitz, then towed it out to sea, they were going to sink themselves and the material with them once they got a thousand miles out to sea. The junta and he had made damn sure that their families were taken care of after that sacrifice.

**/**

After another 20 minutes of riding Theodore found himself in the Naval Testing Grounds, or just the Testing Grounds as it had become known as of late. The testing grounds had turned into an R&D facility in the past weeks. The researchers, a mix of historians, hobby and military personal, had been developing weapons, armor and other devices for the new modern world. Today he was here to see which items were to be put into mass production ASAP and which ones would stay on the shelf till there was time and resources, or even if they would be even developed at all.

When he dismounted he was greeted by a sunglasses wearing Dutch, and a female guard. She was dressed in a black BDU with a flak jacket covering her chest. She looked to be part Chinese or Japanese… and had a scowl on her face." Hey Theo, this is lieutenant Rebecca Chang, she was with-." Rebecca finished the sentence." A unit that if I told you about, I would have to kill you."

"Even now?" Theodore asked. Rebecca smiled like a shark opening up its mouth to show its teeth." Anytime." Ursla thought.' Why is it that I suddenly want my own body guards?' Dutch shook his head and sighed." Theo don't tempt her and Becca, for the love that is all holy don't kill him." She rolled her eyes." Yeah, yeah Dutch. I just want to make him squirm." It was about then that Theodore decided not to antagonize her, look at her the wrong way or to speak to her in any other mater besides formal or officially.

" So commodore, how did the lieutenant end up here?" Before Rebecca could respond, Dutch cut in." I'll tell you after the tour. Becca prep those paintball guns of death, I'll show the count around this facility." Rebecca grunted and went on her way, mumbling about 'Count De Monee'. Theodore raised an eyebrow." Paintball guns of death?" Dutch chuckled." You'll find out soon enough, first lets take care of the practical items on our agenda."

Dutch then lead Theodore on a tour of the testing grounds. The first place the pair visited was the armoires, there Dutch showed Theodore three different types of armor that were being produced. The first was chainmail, as it turned out this was the simplest to make requiring a dowel, a chain linked fence, a pair of wire cutters and a lot of patience, the best part was that it could be produced with hardly any training besides a day workshop. The next set of armor was of stamped plate armor, this type of armor was stamped out by a human powered press and could be produced almost as fast as the chainmail. But its major draw backs was that it was sewed into a cotton coat and the plates were very thin, so they couldn't stop an crossbow bolt or a spear thrust. Ursla said that it would be best if they thickened the plates and to change the shape to that of a brigandine, since after trying to swing a sword around in the armor plated coat it was easy for him to become off balanced by the weight. Then there was the cuirass's. These were 20 pound pieces of metal, designed to protect the front and the back of the wearer, and it did its job admirably able to stop arrows and melee weapons. Though it had a major drawback, that was it took time to make one and time was something they didn't have. Theodore came to a decision regarding the armor soon after, the chainmail and its protective undercoat was to be put into mass production ASAP, while the cuirass was to be put into limited production for officers and other notable exceptions. The plate coat was going on a back burner for further development.

Next the commodore showed him the weapon production facility. Dutch showed Ursla the melee weapons first. The most notable was the fact that weapons were being produced very quickly, when Theodore asked about this Dutch had told him that this was because they found that the leaf spring of trucks was some of the easiest and some of the best material to work with and with a lot of trucks now out of service there was a surplus of them. The leaf spring was being used to make spears, swords and halberd heads. The count was ecstatic when he learned that they could produce nearly 50 of each type a day with just the personal they had alone, because of the high amount of black smiths in the area. Needless to say he authorized the production of the weapons immediately. It was also there he picked up a weapon he asked to be customized. It was his sledge hammer he had earned on the first night of the change, but it had been modified since. One side of the head was shaved down so that it was a point while the other side remained unchanged, it lightened the hammer a few more pounds and added to the weight of a swing.

Dutch then showed Theodore the ranged weapons. The production of bolts and arrows were at a high rate, they were simple to make with spoons and Theo had that immediately green lit since like the chainmail it could be made by anyone after a day class. Then he was taken to the firing range and was introduced to a repeating crossbow." Well this is interesting… where did you come up with the idea?" Theo asked as he handled the weapon, it looked very much like a regular crossbow… that had been grafted onto a wooden rifle stock and had a pump action stock, as well as a magazine on top." I found it in an old popular mechanics, my team modified it from the original design so that its more powerful. It was for kids to make back in the 60's… its amazing they didn't catch on like lawn darts." Theodore snorted a laugh." Yeah, so how do you use it?"

Dutch lead him through the steps of how to load and use the weapon. First he had to turn off the safety, then insert the magazine into the breach on the back of the crossbow. He then pulled back on the pump action, judging by the bow draw it had to of been at most 40 pounds on the draw weight, this made it easier to pull back than a crossbow but lighter hitting power than either a crossbow or a long bow. As he brought the back to full cock he could hear an audible 'click-clink' of the bow string entering its firing position and of a bolt falling into place from the magazine. He then lifted the contraption up against his shoulder and was surprised to see two slights." It's for left and right handed shooters, as well as riders." Dutch said before teaching Theodore how to sight on the crossbow. Theodore then took aim and fired at the target down range, no more then 30 yards away and he missed shooting to low. Again and again he pumped the crossbow, hitting the target twice out of 5 shots, though that 5 shots in 30 seconds an impossible feat with regular crossbows." I am impressed, how many can you make?" Theodore asked." As it stands right now, two a day and by next month six." Theodore sighed." Alright, do what you can." He lifted up the crossbow." But I'm keeping this for myself." Dutch nodded," course you can I'll give you a few dozen bolts and a couple of magazines when you leave."

"Don't bother Dutch, I got something here that can wet his pants." Rebecca said from behind Theodore. The count turned to see the lieutenant standing behind him with a pair of paintball guns in the shape of pistols." And that is lieutenant?" Theodore asked. Rebecca gained that same predatory grin as before and shouted." Alright you motherfuckers, as soon as those doors open up all you have to do is to get to me and you'll get your freedom. You hear that interns, now open up those barracks!" Suddenly a door from a barracks near the firing range opened up. Out poured ten people armed with odds and ends, as soon as they saw where Rebecca was they ran towards her, one of them yelling." You trickster bitch!"

As soon as they were in ten yards of her, Dutch and a rapidly reloading Theodore, Rebecca leveled her paintball guns and fired. There was no bang, or boom just 'pfft-pfft's' from the barrels. Though the damage they did was just as destructive as actual pistols. The runners dropped like flies who had just been sprayed by insecticides. As he watched Theodore would notice small darts hit their targets, always on the neck or arm, then a moment later they would collapse in a heap onto the firing range. In just a matter of seconds the ten men laid on the ground, no movement, not even a twitch, only a shocked expression on their faces.

Theodore put what he saw into the most eloquent phrase he could think of." Holy shit!" Rebecca crackled," yeah baby! I'm still the best shot in the world with a pistol." Theodore made a mental note.' If she's staying on with the county long term, I'm going to make her a commander of a garrison… in the future frontier far away from me.' Then aloud." That was… impressive. How did you make those pistols?" She turned to him and said." These? They were made by my buddies, Benji and Rocky. They said something about them being one of a kind blah blah blah, with neuro-toxin darts found only in some South American jungle shithole." Theodore forced a smile then leaned over to Dutch to whisper to the older man." It would be a very bad idea to tell her that she should is a psycho, who should be locked up and not allowed within fifty miles of the guards, wouldn't it?" Dutch whispered back." Very bad indeed."

"Well Lieutenant Chang I want to say that I'm happy to have you on our side. Once I learn a little more about your obvious talents-" He waved over to the ten dead bodies." I think we might be forming a group of special force's with you at its head." She smiled and punched a fist into the air." Awesome, I'll go tell Rocky and Benji." She then walked away and Theodore asked Dutch." What else do you have to show me?" The commodore nodded and led the count away.

When they were well out of ear shot of the firing range Theodore asked." Tell me what the hell just happened back there."

" I won't go into any specifics about her, but I will say she was part of Black Ops and she just made it down here last night from D.C." Theodore was shocked, his eyes widening and he stopping in his tracks." D.C.? What does she know about the capital?" Dutch spoke." She told me things are worse there then in Richmond, there are three different presidents running around trying to call the shots. One from each party and another guy who thinks he's from Conan the Barbarian, that last guy was winning most of the city when she left about nine days ago."

"Does the junta know?" Theodore asked to which Dutch shook his head." Becca is an old friend of mine, but she's nothing to the general's down the James. She would be one more voice that will get drowned out by a wave of reports." The count raised an eyebrow." That was surprisingly poetic." The commodore shrugged his shoulders." Eh, it comes and goes."

"So what of those people that she killed, where did they come from?" Theo questioned." They were bandits that she tricked into coming here, she promised them food and shelter. But actually she used them to get out of D.C., there was originally a hundred of them. By the time they sunk through our lines there were twenty then Becca had them captured by an army patrol, some resisted till there was only ten left." Dutch replied."… She is one cold hearted bitch ain't she?" Theodore asked half jokening, to which he was surprised he got an answer." Yep and she has a body count to rival Simo Heya." The count gulped and continued walking.

He soon found himself walking up a hill to where a trio, threes seemed to have been a number of the day he observed, of large contraptions. He could recognize them instantly, one was a ballista, another a catapult and the other one a hand glider." So tell me about them?" Theodore asked." Well the ballista is what you expect for a Roman design, except we made it out of a car and improved a few things here and there. It can fire two types of shot, either a spear or a solid shot. We've been using six pounder cannon shot but now are able to make our own. The catapult is actually a model for a trebuchet we're going to build, that'll be able to throw SUVs. Right now this model can fire dirt bikes." Dutch answered pointing out each feature on the two conventional weapons, but Theodore's attention was on the hang glider." Alright, but what do you plan on using that for?" He pointed at the glider.

Dutch smiled." That's something one of the techies thought up. He's a… enthusiast about hang gliding and came up with the idea about using it for scouting." That made sense to Theodore, get a good hill and a glider and you have an instant scout who can see for miles and have a lot more control over his craft then say a balloon, which had to be tethered to a ground so that it didn't fly off. The problem was after landing and telling the army what was happening, the pilot needed to find a new hill real quick. But what struck him the most was the add ons to the device. When he pointed them out Dutch told the count of their various uses. The foot pedals in the back were for steering so that the pilot could have his hands free to use a pair of weapons at his disposal. The first being a crossbow, the second was a basket of Molotov cocktails, besides the fire bombs everything had to be tied down so that they didn't fall out of the flying machine.

As the pair were discussing the uses for the heavy weapons, about adapting them to about 600 years plus worth of tactics without their influence, Madelyn Castleton rode up on her horse, her riding helmet covering her short blonde hair." Count Ursla, Commodore Dutch, I've got orders for you from General Burberry, your to meet him ASAP at the training grounds HQ." Dutch was the first to speak." I thought Burberry was on the other side of the river securing farmland?" Madelyn nodded." I did as well, but the general is there and he's cursing up a storm… sirs." Said added a moment to late." Alright then. Go back to the HQ and tell the general that we'll be there shortly, then get your father." Theodore spoke, Madelyn spurring her horse on back to the museum.

Ursla turned to Dutch." Sorry to say that we need to cut this meeting short commodore, but emergency's being what they are." Dutch nodded." Being what they are, damn good excuses to start running around like a chicken with its head cut off." And ran they did, Ursla to his horse and Dutch to a bike. Theodore pushed his horse, Thundermane, hard, arriving at the museum-HQ with the beast covered in sweet and himself with a sore bum. He tied the horse to the wooden fence outside of the museum and entered.

**/**

The museum had changed over the past week of occupation by the County Guard. Where the gift shop once stood now was the message room for the guards, and where the hull a replica of a 18th century ship which served as a teaching guide for visiting tours was now a conference room for the County Guards leaders. It was there that Theodore made a b-line for and there that he would meet general Burberry.

The general and Theodore's staff were at the table, the general sitting down, he looked as if he needed to. The general's arms and face were covered in bloody bandages, his uniform was covered in blood and sweat. When he saw Theodore walk in he looked up from Alperton, who was tending to his wounds, with hope in his eyes." Ursla, where's Commodore Dutch?" Theodore walked up to the table." He was about a mile behind me, pedaling hard, last time I saw him. He shouldn't be more than five minutes till he arrives. But tell me what the hell happened to you?" He took a seat as the general began his story.

The night before, while his army rested his scouts and sentries came rushing into his tent telling him about a mass of humanity moving down to the peninsula to their location and they were close. The general had his army woken up and called up into battle formation out on the parade grounds. There the general realized he had made an error that he should have been pushing for more formation training in the past few days then rather trying to secure as much territory as possible. His army was a mess of columns, lines and skirmish orders. It was another hour when he realized that one of his staff made a mistake to pull back all the pickets so they could form up in camp, but by then he had started to hear screaming and fighting from his north western flank.

When his attention was drawn to the fighting there he could see the enemy and they weren't like anything he had seen before. They were dressed in a mishmash of clothing and carried with them simple hand held bladed weapons, but that's where the similarities between them and a mob of people ended. Their clothing was ripped, their bodies pieced by sharp objects, they had a sickly green appearance and from their mouths they ran red with blood… it was with horror that Burberry realized that that blood was from his own men, he saw the creatures kill and cut his men to pieces, gorging on their flesh even when they killed more of his men. He immediately ordered his soldiers to attack the monstrous creatures, as his troopers responded to his orders, the right flank came under fire from archers hidden in the tent city.

Burberry realized then that this was a trap, not a something a murderous mob could do. He did the only thing he knew that would save his army before the real punch arrived to knock out his army, he called a retreat. While his army was falling back he saw that he had made the right choice, all the first rays of dawn broke he could see tens of thousands of people, shuffling, moaning and being edged on by hundreds of well fed leaders. While he and his staff were retreating they came under attack by the same monsters that laid waste to his left flank. He had been stabbed and slashed by butter knifes and forks, before a unit of his troopers could hack their way to him.

He was rushed by bicycle cart to Yorktown, leaving a colonel in charge of the remains of his army. He had ordered the colonel to move his soldiers down to Yorktown as soon as he could, but it would take a full day before any of them were to be able to make it back since they were on foot. While he was finishing up his story Dutch walked in and he filled in the commodore on the situation." Now that same… horde is moving down to Yorktown, if I was to guess." Burberry finished, taking a full glass of water and started chugging it down.

" Why would they be moving down here?" Theodore asked. George Alstead replied." Because we're an underbelly, if the enemy can get past us then there is nothing stopping them from getting to Norfolk or anywhere else on the James River." Dutch continued on." They also bypass General Hood's army, I think there's another of those hordes going after Hood. He can hold one of them that I know of the man, but he can't hold two of them behind and in front of him."

"Okay, but here is another question. Why are they coming down here and picking a fight with us… and where are they from, who's leading them?" Ursla asked." I can answer at least one of those questions." Burberry said." I can assume their coming here because of one of two reasons… maybe both are the answer, I don't know. One reason is that they want to go where the food is and after 'securing' so much provisions they decided that this is the best place to get food, even if they have to walk over their own dead bodies to get to it. The other reason is that they are being both pushed out of their homes, like what we're doing up north and to the south, by some people with similar goals like us. Last night when the horde attacked they were organized much more than any other town I'd come across in the past week." Burberry then grimaced." They were also the most barbaric I've ever seen."

Theodore sighed heavily and leaned forward onto the table." Alright then, it looks like we're in for a fight. How do you have any idea how fast this horde can move and how far away they were from Yorktown?" He asked of Burberry." I was about fifty miles to the north and I have only a guess. They can be moving up to twenty miles a day, but it's probably closer to fifteen or twelve. Most of the horde was thin and I saw a few collapse… before being eaten as well."

" So anywhere from three to four days. That should give us some time to get re-enforcements from Norfolk and equip what troops we have here with some of those new weapons Commodore Dutch has been working on." Theodore sat up." I'm going to make damn sure that at least one defense of Yorktown will succeed."

**/**

**A/N: Remember folks reviewing makes me work faster. Also check out another fic that I'm doing with my friend OmegamanX called My Little Pony: Call of Heroes. We've invested a lot of time and effort into that story, as much as I have with this one. Though it did not include going to the actual locations and doing the research there.**

**Next chapter is the battle chapter folks, expect plenty of blood, gore, 'chaos' and a general madness and maturing of my writing stlye. **


	5. Trooper and his First Battle

**A/N: So here it is, the first battle sequence folks. For most of the chapter I'm taking the view away from your favorite count and badass wife to that of a simple trooper. I found that this is the best way to describe a battle, not from the generals perspective but from the eyes of man fighting it. So here it is, the next chapter, remember to read and review every time you do it gives me more motivation and any help is welcomed in bringing you a better story… oh and next chapter will feature a East Coast take on the PPA….**

/

Saturday, April 11th, 1998  
>5:35 AM EST<p>

/

When Jerry Jones woke up it was with a nudge of a boot from his captain, a fully dressed re-enactor of a British officer by the name of Walter Rolland's." Up." He order." We got a battle to fight." He put a little more force into the nudge getting Jerry to move at last." Yes sir." He said goggily as he rolled onto his side, the captain moving on. Jerry yawned and reached over to pull on his high school band uniform, it was blue with a silver and white trim to it with a black shako. Hard to believe that less than a month ago he was using this uniform as it was intended for and not as a military dress. But then again, being either forced out of home into the wild or joining up in the burgeoning Guard army he had rather choose being part of the guard. Not only was he allowed to stay where he lived, well his parents any way, but he also got three square meals a day and was able to be in the same company as his band mates, so things worked out.

He grabbed his makeshift halberd, a cleaver duck taped onto the end of a broomstick and stood up. As he stretched and popped his bones he could hear a deep 'Boom boom boom' of the companies drum. He walked to it, the smell of soup wafting towards him, driving him forwards. As he arrived at the company soup kitchen where he took a bowl of soup and sat down a few yards from the company standard. It was his schools flag, it had an obligatory 'Wildcats' written on it with a symbol of a cat on it, as did seemingly every other school in Virginia. He looked around at his bandmates and ate in silence; today they would all be going battle for the first time in only a few hours.

The prospect of fighting and dying didn't give him much joy, he was still a teenager and he joined the Guard out of desperation. Yes he had learned how to kill in the past week and half of instruction,' aim for the neck or shoulders' he had learned and gotten fairly decent at with dummys. He and his band were also fairly good at marching in formation having practiced long before Lights Out night. But to use his skills for killing… he didn't know what would happen when the moment came when he had to rush into battle or if he was attacked by… the ghouls.

That's what the name was for the enemy, ghouls. He had heard of the story of how Burberry's army was butchered from troopers that were lucky to escape. There were four thousand of them in camped with the Guards, well over hald their original number had been slain when the army was ambushed. The troopers told of the ghouls, how they roped ahead of the horde, armed with knives, clever, butter knifes and anything else that could be sharpen even bone. They butchered and ate the still living flesh of the army men and women even as they fought, devouring them.

The Old Military also told of the other units in the horde, bowmen that abushed them from behind, mobs of former soldiers like them rushing in with full dress uniform and bayoneted rifles, of the more armored and highly disciplined 'Trekkers' and finally the tens of thousands of rabble. These were the saddest, they were civilians like his parents but forced to fight under threat of the whip. They died in droves and were horribly malnourished, but they were like a tidal wave and broke the last of the Old Military.

After he finished his bowl Jerry waited for new orders to be given. He didn't have to wait long, Rolland's walked up to the fed unit of former band members, a wagon behind him pulled by several people." Alright stand up, section leaders form up, single file, three across column." Jerry did as he was told by his section leader, being in the rear of the formation. After the formation was called up Rolland's spoke." Today were going into battle for the first time. Today you shall shed blood, both yours and your enemies today. But you will not use the weapons in your hands right now. Throw them down now." Jerry looked around, a few people dropped their makeshift weapons but most held onto them." I expect each of you to follow my orders when I give them. Now drop your weapons." The rest of the company did so at the order.

Rolland had a smirk when he continued." Good. Today you are not going to fight with duck tape or machetes. Today you will each get a halberd, a real one." He walked over to the wagon and pulled out a halberd. The weapon was eight feet from butt to the tip of the halberds spear. The head was a full foot long, is axe head a flat piece of metal 6 inches long, the spear jutted out another six inches and on its back was a four inch spike. It looked like a medieval killing machine… it was with a start that Jerry realized that the halberd was a now a 'modern' killing machine. It was the first time he had seen a new weapon developed specifically for this era and not something you could make in half an hour with a few found materials. This was a weapon of war.

"Section leaders 1 through 3, you will be first to receive this weapon." The first three sections did so, Jerry was in the fifth section and was part of the last call to get the weapon. He examined it closer now, it weighed about ten pounds, the head being five and the shaft about the same. He turned it over in his hands and saw a serial number 'Mk1H167 CG' with a stylized griffon above, the symbol and numbers were burned into the wood.

He was brought back to reality when he captain ordered them to form up into column and to start marching. Rollands, the drummer and the standard bearer led from the from. As they started to march Jerry could see that there were other companies moving as well. Most weren't as well dressed or armed as he was, most wearing comfortable clothing that had at least one matching color to the rest of their company, they were also lucky to have the same type of weapon. There was a few companies though that were well equipped, the old military had camouflage clothes, makeshift spears and sign-shields, the re-enactors wore fine uniforms of red or blue and carried bayoneted muskets or swords. But there were three companies that out shown them all.

The first was the Marines, over a thousand of full dressed uniformed marines armed with swords showed up yesterday from Norfolk to serve as re-enforcements. The next one was the former Williamsburg police, they dressed in black and orange and were armed with broadswords taken from the governors palace, chainmail armor and had riot shields or in the cases of some wooden ones, on the shields a black griffon was painted onto an orange background. The next company was that of… well to be honest he didn't know what they were before hand. They dressed in a green and red uniform and had metal cuirasses, they each carried a halberd and had a banner of red and green with a white deaths head with a crown on top. They were lead by their 'esteemed count's' wife, Alison Ursla.

'Is that the future of the guards?' Jerry had wondered at the sight of the company, they looked like throw backs to the 16th century to tell the truth. Then he looked up at his own halberd. That company was the future indeed, modern times now meant medieval times… and possibly the dinner show at that!

The company along with the rest of the rest marched through Yorktown, then over the Yorktown Bridge to the green field beyond. They crossed the river five across and ten deep, well in some places it was more because they had fifty four men and women in their company. Their captain led them to the left flank, the battle line bulging out from the bridge. As he settled into the second of five ranks Jerry realized that this was not the best tactics he had seen for a defensive battle. The horde had more people then they did, so they could press in against the bulge… like what happened to the Romans because of Hannibal attacking at… his history lesson failed him, but remembered the drawing of how Hannibal forced and collapsed the Roman line till there were encircled and couldn't escape. It struck im as a better idea to just retreat across the bridge or hold them on it.

As he turned the thoughts over in his head he made small talk with a few of the other troopers for the next hour. At about seven, Jerry couldn't tell since he didn't have a mechanical watch, he could hear drums sounding. He turned his head to the front of the line and saw a dust cloud." Make ready!" Captain Rolland's shouted and other companies repeated the call to arms. Jerry's head turned back to in front of him." First rank kneel!" The captain shouted, ten knees bent at once." First rank lower halberds! Second rank raise halberds! Third rank support!" The ranks did so, the first rank using their halberds as spears digging them into the ground, Jerry raised his halberd to stab and chop down, the third rank holding their halberds over their heads ready to chop or stab down themselves.

It took him a moment after the first rank kneeled, but soon he could see that a few hundred yards in front of the battle line, in the trees ringing the bridge, he could see shapes running and hiding. He gripped his halberd tighter, wishing that he had some armor, even a leather coat would be good right now. Rolland's drew his sword, hanging it to his side.

The waiting began. Save for the sound of foot falls coming from up the road and around the line it was silent… and it was dethening. From beyond the tree line he could see more shapes gathering, these seemed more organized and marched about knowing what they were doing. Then from behind the tree line he could hear air horns blown, dozens if not scores all at the same time.

Hundreds of people ran out of the tree line gripping sharp objects, their faces and chests covered in blood, they wooped and howled as they came on. 'Ghouls' Jerry thought when he saw them, they looked worse up close, and with the change of wind smelled worse, like rotten meat that had been left to fester. From his left Jerry could hear the 'thunk' of crossbows being fired, he saw a moment later ghouls stopping dead in their tracks with bolts in their bodies. Others though kept on rushing, some with several bolts in their bodies driven on by adrenaline. Another volley and then another of bolts came, at least a hundred of the ghouls lay dead but they kept on coming. They crashed into the line and onto the sharp metal of the guard.

Jerry made his first kill, he brought his halberd down onto a ghouls neck, cleaving into it. He pulled out and stabbed behind it into the belly of another ghoul, his comrades doing the same thing, killing the monsters left and right. From the next rank though a trooper was dragged away from the line, he screamed as he was ripped apart. All along the line it happened again and again. Troopers were dragged out and killed before their murderers were split by their blades.

Suddenly as the attack came it ended and the remaining ghouls were either dead or dodging crossbow bolts as they ran back to their lines." Huzzah!" Captain Rolland's yelled, raising his bloody sword above his head. His Halberdiers shouted as well, fifty voices ranged out. 'Huzzah!' At the same time, along the line other cheering was going on. They had won this first round, loosing around ninety soldiers.

Their celebration didn't last long, the more organized horde members stepped out from the tree line, gathering there. Then there was drumming, the captain responded by saying." Company, 3 steps back!" Jerry did so, this really confused him, they were falling back further, getting closer to each others backs. Like with Hannibal and the Romans. From down the line he could hear more shuffling of feet, more so then needed to move back a few yards. He could turned to see a company of crossbowmen falling back, moving towards the bridge. What the bloody hell was going on?

Then they came on, this time camouflaged former military… and some dressed in Confederate Grey. They marched quickly but in formation, from above something came whizzing by and into the hordes ranks. Jerry then saw three of the horde fall in a straight line and knew he saw a cannon ball. But how was that possible, there was no more cannons that worked. He turned his head to the bridge and saw two teams working a pair of… balistias?

"Eyes front, prepare to receive charge!" Rollands shouted, Jerry raised his halberd again and watched as the horde came on, another dust cloud and ten fell from a shot that got their lines diagonally. Then there was a loud shout from the horde lines, each taking it into their own throats." Kill! Kill! Kill!" Then they were charging into the guard's lines. Unlike the ghouls this was an organized attack, the horde stabbed with swords, bayoneted rifles and chopped with axes. The front line of his company vanished in screams and soon he was stabbing and chopping for his life, throwing in blocking as well. He swung and bit into soft flesh. He stabbed out and was stopped by a leather jacket, he pulled back and stabbed again this time in to its owners throat.

Full long minutes he fought, then they were off, pulling away. Jerry looked around, they had last fifteen in that last charge and he found himself on the frontline. He was wounded in the hip, a bayonet piercing his flesh. It wasn't deadly but it hurt like hell. He looked up and saw the captain, holding his hand against his red coat. This times the drums sounded again, Rolland panted and shouted." Retreat across the bridge." Jerry didn't need any further encouragement, he pulled back with the rest of the battle line, mindful of his hip.

He and the army were at the bridge waiting for his company to cross when he heard more air horns. He looked back onto the battlefield, thousands of were dead littering it and it had been only a few minutes. In front of the dust cloud he could see dogs being lead on leashes, hundreds of mutts their mouths foaming. They were unleashed and started running to the battle line. Jerry watched in terror as the dogs ran at them, wanting no more then to get across the bridge, to get out of this damn ar-" For Sigmar! Sigmar!" The ferocity of the shout took him off guard, he looked to his own lines and saw a red cloaked figure, heavy armored and carrying a heavy war hammer charge out of the lines. Hundreds of followers screaming after him armed with odds and ends like the ghouls, and despite their dirty bloody appearance still looked human. They charged into the dogs, both sides ripped into each other, one side using metal the other claws, and both teeth.

It was an amazing spectacle, hundreds of dogs and dozens fanatical humans dying at once. They tore into each other, groups surrounding and single individuals and pulled them to pieces… and that was the humans!

The fanatics had given enough time that the Guards were able to retreat across the river, by then Jerry could see them. The horde proper had arrived in its thousands. These were reaches, dirty and hollowed eyed, their leaders whipping them forwards. It made Jerry sick to see so many people treated like slaves. He turned back to look ahead, the Williamsburg police and Alison's Halberdeirs had formed up on the center of the bridge, letting the last of the troops, including himself to get through and the fanatics.

The Sigmarites were an odd bunch, he reflected while marching across the bridge. They worshiped a god created by a game company in England but were now one of the burgeoning religions in Virginia, how could that of happen?... How could Lights Out happen?

On the other side of the bridge the battle line was reforming, this time as a crescent facing the bridge. Jerry's unit took up position at its center, now reduced to only three lines with him being at its front. He looked to his right and saw that the ballista's had been set up on another hill overlooking the coming horde. He watched as instead of fighting the horde the two units on the bridge started to run after suffering a few causalities, the horde following after like a slow moving avalanche, unstoppable and let loose. The more professional of the horde followed behind, urging the unfortunate refugees forwards.

Ballista balls started slamming into the horde, as did a mortar bike crushing twenty people as it flipped over and over. Crossbow bolts then thudded into the horde, but they hardly did anything only taking down a few overseers… actually only overseers… and there were scores of them killed in the volleys but the horde kept on coming towards him, always forwards. There was also a girl always just a head of the horde, firing what looked like a pair of paintball guns at the overseers as well, dropping them like flies. Thousands poured over the bridge, soon ten thousand were on the other side then the first of the well trained troops made it across and the leading elements of the horde were twenty yards from him. Jerry knew he could kill ten, maybe a dozen but not the entire horde. This was how he was going to die, trampled and probably eaten.

Two bugles blew, one from his right the other from his left. He saw that the lines further down opened up and… he couldn't believe his eyes, even after all that had happen to him in just the few short weeks. There was a cavalry charge, two hundred horses on each side armed with lances and spears. At the head of the right flank was Count Theodore Ursla himself, raising a warhammer above his head shouting." For Sigmar and the Empire!"

Four hundred voices shouted back." For Sigmar and the Empire!" They crashed into the horde, there was no way they could cut through it though, it was to many bodies it was… not their target. The cavalry charge instead aimed at the bridge at the just formed up trained troops the horde was using. They smashed into it, both sides shattering the discipline that the horde could muster. Men were tossed into the air and hundreds were impaled onto spears and lances. That was glorious… no… totally righteous dude. It filled him with pride to see so many of their enemies killed, now running across the bridge. The cavalry did not pursue, they fell back behind the lines. There was a drum roll again, he knew this one, it meant 'Charge!'

Rolland's raised his sword above his head and yelled the order." Charge!" Jerry gave a wordless shout and charged into the horde. It may have had been his death, but if he was going to die it was going to be with his blade in the gut of an enemy!

/

Saturday, April 11th, 1998  
>3:57 PM EST<p>

One mile north of Yorktown across the river.

Theodore accepted the water bottle and poured its contents onto his face then a swing." Thank you Madelyn." He said to the trooper. She nodded." No problem sir, after that slug fest we all deserve a rest." Teddy panted." Ayup. We just need to kill off the last of the stragglers." He turned to her." Did your riders get back those messages that I requested?"

"Yes sir." She said, producing several dispatches from her saddle bag. Theodore took them and started to read.

The first thing he looked for was the medical reports, there was a total of four thousand causalities on the Guards side. Twenty five hundred were wounded that could be healed and put back into the fray, another five hundred were to wounded to continue fighting and there was a thousand dead. All in all fairly low considering he was expecting at least two thousand dead… that would make the kills about twenty to one, great odds.

He smirked when he remembered how Dutch had told him last night about not to completely surround your enemy and allow for an escape, otherwise they would fight all the harder. When Theodore asked where he had heard that, Dutch said a cretin piece of art about war from China. Theodore was glad that was included into the battle plan, if not then the battle may have had gone another way, he was planning on this being a battle of arrition at first like his Warhammer battles were, but knew he couldn't hold the line long enough to obtain victory. It was Dutch's suggestion that allowed them to play this battle straigectaly and go after the enemy overseers and commanders. Then it was a simple matter of sending in the infantry to cause the horde to turn tail and be stabbed in the back.

He then looked at the other medical letter and opened. It started off by saying that Alison was not serious injured, having taken only a butter knife through her left hand, though she was not to be allowed back into the fight for a few weeks while it healed. The other piece of news said that general Burberry was dead. Theodore shook his head when he heard that, he was a good man and at least died an honorable death with a shovel through his lung. Though now the Junta was without another leader, oh what would they do with his old command and the power vacuum that opened up? Teddy had an internal smirk at what his plans called for.

He then read a report from Madelyn's father, now Lieutenant Castleton. He said that there was a group of two hundred horde holding out at an old plantation and was now requesting aid to kill them." Looks like were not done, send out riders to the Marines, Counts Guard and the 1st Halberdiers. Tell them that we need them to meet me at the bridge. You better come as well, we need scouts Madelyn. Also get me Dutch and see if you can have him get a piece of artillery or that mad glider of his." The girl nodded and rode off watching her.' That girl had potential….' And as he watched her ride the horse he realized nice buns.

Guilt didn't fill his mind when he thought of that though like it did before.

/

**A/N: Again not at my best but hey, at least it's better than waiting a few months. In other news, I've started a new story as well called Testing of Fate, check it out for the Grim Far Future…Furries.  
><strong>


	6. Interlude: Carolina Cavaliers

**A/N: See first chapter for disclaimer. Alright folks, here's the endgame. There will be four more chapters including this, plus an epilogue. In this chapter we leave the oh so happy situation in Virginia to the south, in… South Carolina. If you thought the happenings up in Virginia were bad, try a bunch of Renaissance fair goers, that are the PPA's wet dream. who teamed up with… well you'll get to see that as you read the chapter.**

/

Tuesday, April 21th, 1998  
>6:30 AM EST<p>

Camden, South Carolina

Richard Essex, Baron of Lafet and soon to be Marquis of Camden, flicked a ball of snot at a man-at-arm's neck. Because of the piece of mucus being practically big and wet, the man-at-arms turned back to Richard. The horse bound lord hit him with his lance hilt." Eye front peasant, or do I have to whip ya boy?" The man-at-arms turned his head back to watch the enemy battle line at the top of the old national battlefield, weary of more pain from his lord. Richard smirked and watched the man do so.' Who knew dressing up as a knight in shining armor had its perks, a month ago?' He thought.

Indeed a month ago Richard would not of been so bold as flick buggers at people, let alone hit them with a lance because he could. A month ago he was a horse breeder in the town of Lefet, twenty miles outside of Charleston. He led a good life, had a wife and three sons and a rather large operation with breeding diesters. It was an odd breed for a large operation, while Arabian' and race horses were more value, there was a slowly growing market for the war horses from theatrical jousters and actual ones from across the nation. So he and his family were content with their nitch and as small time millionaires.

That was till _The Night of The Lady's Return_. The day after the lights went out and after he realized that they were not coming back on, his ranch was attacked by ruffians from the outskirts of Charleston. He, his family and their ranch hands tried to defend their home from the horse thieves. But with only one hunting crossbow, a single saber from his great-great-great granddaddies cavalry days with the Confederacy, improvised weapons and only a dozen people, his family were sorely pressed. By the time he, his sons and a couple of farm hands were pushed back to the horse barn, his wife and a few farm hands were dead, his house on fire.

He and his family were surrounded and had no way out. That was till they heard a thunder of hoofs and a yell." For The Lady!" The two dozen or so Ruffians turned to the sound of the hoof beats and were suddenly looking at the wrong end of a lance. The horsemen charged into the small mob, their lances shattering and skewering the ruffians on them, their horses biting and kicking in a wild frenzy, the likes of which hadn't been since horses were taken of the battlefield. Each of the horsemen killed at least a man in the charge, their leader though, a knight decked out in red, blue and white had three men on his lance, before it was pinned to a tree. He and the rest of his horsemen whipped out their swords and began to hack at the ruffians, the leader accounting for five more dead.

As soon as the horsemen had arrived the small battle was over in a blood splattered mess. None of the ruffians survived the attack and Essex was amazed by what had just happened. Actual knights, just like those from a fairy tale, on horseback and armored in shining chainmail and bright colors. Their leader hopped off his horse and walked to Richard. He took off his helmet and put it underneath his arm. Richard could see the mans face, but he could not pick out any details. The only thing he saw was the man's eyes, unnaturally bright and other worldly eyes." Richard Essex I presume?" The leader asked." Y-yes… my lord?" The words came to his mouth, when he would have had said sir or the persons name, he had instead said 'my lord'. That was a first for him, he had never called any one a fancy European title before. They also felt like… the right words.

" Richard Essex. My name is Giles de Robert', I was once known as Gary Robertson and I once bought horses from you for my band of jousters. Last night while we were celebrating, the pagan holiday St. Patrick's, The Lady had returned to the world and came to me, she told me that it was I who was to bring about her kingdom. In order to do that, I will need champions and they must be mounted upon the finest steeds. Those are to be your steeds. I will offer you a deal for these creatures only once. For your horses, I will give you a title as a baron, you shall gain this town and any additional lands you conquer, you and yours family future will be secured. Should you not accept this deal then I will be forced to kill you and put your sons into mortal bondage, your family will be forever more peasant scum. Do you understand me Essex?"

A day before Richard would of spitted in the man's eye, but that was yesterday. Things had changed, his home was nearly destroyed, his wife was dead and he had been rescued by knights in shining armor. And those eyes and words… they were like honey and milk. Richard knew his answer immediately."Yes my lord, I shall follow you and The Lady." That was another thing that was new, his vocabulary was dropping a few centuries in a matter of moments. Also who was this Lady?"Good, you will take your horses to Green Street in Lafet tomorrow. I want you to gather your 'Sons of the Confederacy', tell them that they will have a nation of their own making by the end of the year." Giles turned away and put his helmet back on." Burton, Leo, stay behind and guard him." There was a pair of 'yes, my lord's from the knights as Giles swung up into his saddle. Giles then rode off with his remaining knights away from the ranch.

Richard did as told, gathering together thirty of his buddies from the Sons of the Confederacy and riding into Green Street with fifty of his warhorses. What was once a renaissance fair had turned into an actually battle camp seemingly overnight. What once was a place of fun and celebration had turned into a warcamp, there were people, some dressed in medieval garb most in modern clothes that were being beaten by armed men, getting ropes tied around their necks and being forced to work at dozens of odd jobs. It was so very wired, only two days ago they were free Americans… but today was different. Greeting them was Giles, he had finished up with a speech with another group of men. They were more Sons of the Confederacy, but it was a much larger group from Charleston, well over five hundred of them.

" Gentlemen." He said in a sweet honeysuckle voice." You've been gathered here today to hear of a once in a life time opportunity. I will give you the Confederacy reborn with you as its leaders. But I only ask three things in return. First that you swear an oath to me and The Lady. Secondly, you are to follow mine and The Lady's orders whenever issued. Thirdly my word is law. If you do not agree to this then you shall know of the whip and will be forced into the fields to break your backs. Now what is your answer?" A mob mentality had taken over, they were seduced by his words and promises. To have power again like they did back hundreds of years ago, to have plantations, to own people, to have proper respect… they were filled with these images. First one said yes, then another and another. Fifty men were begging to serve Giles.

Later that night they and hundreds of others Sons of the Confederacy sworn their allegiance to Giles and a new nation was born.

/

A month later an now Richard Essex was holding his army at the base of the hill in Camden. He had over three thousand people serving him. Fifteen hundred were simple rabble, enslaved from the road and previous conquests, these wretches were lucky to have any weapons at all and wore only dirty smelly garments of their 'modern' clothes. Another thousand were men at arms, they were a little better off then the rabble, but they had simple cloth armor with thin metal plates for protection, they also were armed with makeshift spears and halberds made from cleavers. There were another two hundred archers, armed with pre Lady made bows. The men-at-arms and bowmen were lucky, lucky that they had joined the Crusade early and willingly, instead of being forced into chains. There was also a hundred mounted Yeomen, respected soldiers who had been given the privilege of riding a horse into battle, but would most likely not earn the title of knight.

There were two hundred other men making up the army, a hundred and fifty Knights Errant, untested knights, including his youngest son. The Knights Errent were armed with lance, chainmail and shields that were painted others not and all rode horses, of varing pedigrees. The Knights of the Realm on the other hand were fully armored even their horses had leather armor, their shields were painted and they wore tabards of their colors. Both Richard and his second oldest son, Jefferson, were in the unit. His eldest, James was dead from an arrow to the eye he received two weeks ago from an ambush.

Riding with all of the men was one woman. She was a radiant beauty, wearing the finest green silk recovered from boutiques. Much like her consort Giles, who was pushing southwards into Georgia, she possessed eyes so mesmerizing they were un-natural to look on. She sat on her horse, an Arabian in the front rank along with Richard. They were waiting for the messenger to arrive back the enemies lines.

The enemy they were facing was a thousand militia drawn in from in and around Camden. There were motley armed, but had organization behind them and were divided into companies, armed with specific weapons to each unit. This was the largest and most well organized resistance that Richard had faced up to now. Had this been on a level field he would use his knights to charge and break them, but this enemy was too well positioned for his knights to charge up hill. So instead he sent a messenger, a yeoman to the enemies line to offer them the same deal that Giles had offered him.

From the hill he could see the rider now, he leaning over the horses neck… and without a head. Richard snorted." A simple no would suffice." He turned to the one woman in his army." Can you show them the power of The Lady, Prophetess?" He asked." Yes." She replied." But first I need to the ground to be wet." She said in a distracted manner, like she wasn't even listening. Richards horses hoof clopped against the earth, it was dry as bone.' Well it's too much to ask for a spot of rain from The Lady.' Then he remembered the Rabble.' But then again, there is a time to provide for one's self….'

He ordered the rabble forwards, their overseers whipping them into action, making them move forwards towards the enemy. They were two hundred yards in front of the main troops, when they started to move as well. It was a sight not seen in South Carolina… ever really. Yes there were battles fought in the region, larger ones had happen on this very field over two hundred ears ago and just under a hundred and fifty. But when there was battle there was musket's and cannons, not men-at-arms or knights in shining armor looking for conquest.

The first of the rabble began to die a hundred yards away from the enemy lines. They were receiving a steady stream of arrows from the flanks of the militia, a hundred, two hundred dropped before the rabble charged into the enemies center and right flank. They died in droves, though they were militia, the enemy were better skilled then the rabble and so were easily killing them. Hundreds died in the first moments, their bellies ripped open, heads split, chest stabbed. But they also took their toll on the enemy, scores died as they were ripped apart or suffered unlucky blows from the rabble. But the rabble broke, over a thousand lay dead on the enemies line alone, the rabble either ran over or stampeded over their overseers trying to get away.

The whole time the trained soldiers were waiting behind the ranks of rabble, out of bow shot of the enemy."Archers take aim at the rabble." Richard ordered. Yeomen wardens got their archers to take aim at the poor wretches." Fire." They fired at them, slicing down the last of them in four volleys.

In just fifteen minutes, fifteen hundred people were dead, their bodies coating the ground in front of the enemies lines and the earth ran slick with their blood." My lady, the earth is wet." Richard remarked." Thank you Baron." The Prophetess then rode forwards a few yards of the lines and raised her arms up to the enemies right and center. She said not a word as she cast her incantation, the only indication of something being cast was seen from the Militia's point of view, they could see her eyes start to glow.

The at the militia's feet slowly became wetter and slick from the blood of the rabble. The once stable militiamen began to fall and slip… they were being dragged into the swirling muddy ground. They scream, oh how they screamed. This was pure primal fear, their bodies being dragged down into the once solid earth, some wholesale. Then it stopped suddenly, men were trapped as the ground became solid again… the prophetess then fell off her horse." Damsel!" Richard shouted and rode to her. He practically leaped from the saddle to her. He picked her up and saw that her eyes still glowed. She spoke, not in her own voice but a different one." Send word to Giles after you have slaughtered the peasants here. Tell him to move to the North, two stand in the way of the Crusade. Now go lead the charge baron, leave my voice on her horse… she will live." Then the prophetess slumped into his grasp.

'I talked… to the lady?' He thought. Then he remembered what she said. 'Win this battle and send word to Giles'. He understood the order and put the prophetess onto her horse then got onto his, he rode back to his line and said to his lieutenants." Unfurl the flags, prepare to charge. Yeomen and Erran on the left, Knights of the Realm on the right. Infantry in the center." One of his lieutenants spoke." Sir what of the Damsel? Should we not see to her safety first?"

"No we shall not, now do what I say or I'll hang you from the nearest tree. Now move you sons of whores!" His lieutenants then moved running to do their orders. In a matter of seconds the stars and bars were unfurled, drums were sounded and weapons were lowered. Richard raised his lance high." For the Lady, For the Duke in Chief and for the Confederacy of Barons!" He let out a yipping scream and charged, his men followed suit with a rebel yell as well and the earth shook.

There would be more bloodshed in the name of the lady.


	7. Interlude: Chaos from the Capitol

A/N: See first chapter for disclaimer. So now we come to chapter 7… the Chaos chapter. Enjoy this view to the madness of the only other 'human society' left in the east coast. Sorry about it being so short, it was meant to be with the first interlude but I decided against it. But now were only a few chapters away from the end.

/

Tuesday, April 21th, 1998  
>6:30 AM EST<p>

Frederiksberg, Virginia

The Rappahannock river divided two armies. To the south on the city side of the river was the rebellious Junta forces under General Hood. They numbered in the tens of thousands and were made up of former professional soldiers/sailors/airmen that resided in Norfolk. They were dressed in BDU's, some of which had actual post World Ending armor. Their weapons though were slapped dashed and held no regularity to them.

This was in contrast to the northern side of the river, with the horde. Here the loyalist American forces under President Pro-term Andrew Wilson were mostly dressed in civilian garb, with a few thousand dressed in Old Military uniforms or clothes. In fact they were dressed in bright golden, or yellow colors, those that had sense to wear clothes that was. They were just as well armed as the rebels, though there were a two thousand that were armored, had new weapons and training born from bloodshed in the recent month and before that with gang violence.

There was another commonality between the two forces as well. They both flew the stars and stripes, but had since left behind any notion of loyalty to the old nation it belonged to. The rebels believed that one day they could have a nation similar to the now defunct United States, so kept to their traditions and flag. The loyalist's though knew that once lost, something can never be found again. Instead they turned their attention to the facts, spurned on by their president and his son. This was the end times of man, now it was a time for blood and personal gainbefore the world was consumed in fire and flame. The two reasons why they still flew the flag was to trick settlements and people into their camp, also the new banners were taking time to complete. Flaying flesh, tanning and finally making a flag out of it was taking a long time with such inexperienced hands.

'Which will be cut and fed to the dogs.' Observed Andrew Wilson, as he stood at his tent's entrance, overlooking the Rappahannock and the city beyond. Just over a month ago he would of thought that someone saying that would be a third world dictator or some character from a bad fantasy novel. Not him, not an aid to a Californian congressman, not a well to do man with a family. But that was a month ago. Now he stood here with an army numbering close to a hundred thousand, a leader of a horde of slaughter and of madness. His son had decreed him, not an aid or publically a president, but privately a chaos lord.

The title was strange to him when he and his son Cain had taken over the remains of Washington. But then again Cain had been blessed by Tzeencth and collapsed the capitol building and the mall to show that his father was indeed the president, and at the time, had said that god ordained it to quell any dissent. So the fact that magic had returned to the world at its end, made the fact that he was a Chaos lord much more believable even to him. It also helped that his armor was fairly badass and screamed 'evil'.

It was as black as midnight, it covered his entire body in plates of steel quenched in the blood of his victims. On the shoulder pads he was spiked, as was his gloved hands and knee caps. He also wore a horned helmet made of brass and a cloak of human skin. Since he started wearing the armor Andrew had been feeling the need to eat and sleep lessen, nor did he feel the need to defecate or take off his armor. It had become a part of him, his old identity as a mere human was erasing from his life and that of a chaos lord had taken shape.

It was from that shape that he was forging his army, a shape of his image and that of his son's vision's had inspired. His son had taken the four gods that he worshiped before Worlds Ending and made them the four patron gods. Even though his son worshiped Tzeencth, he was guided to start worship of the three other gods. Those being the Plague Father Nurgle, the Blood God Khorne and the Prince of Pleasure Slaanesh. His son had some effect and had gained a few thousand converts to the other gods, these were the best armed of the forces under his command. They were given all the new weapons and armor that were being produced. Some even rode on horses, spreading chaos in their wake as they penetrated deep into the ordered lands.

It was truly a world for his taking, a world that he knew he would have as soon as he defeated this bump in the road of an army.

His son, a young man in his early twenty's who wore a ravens cloak, a bird like mask and carried a staff with vile fetishes, exited the tent." Father, I've been granted a vision by the Raven God." Andrews armor clinked as he turned to his son." Yes? What does lord Tzeencht say?" He asked." He has given me a vision. A vision of you ascending to become one with the gods, to become a deamon prince." That pleased the Chaos lord." Good, then its set then, we'll defe-" His son raised his hand." There is more." He spoke." To the south there will be two who will stand before you, shall you let them live and defeat you, then all that we have worked for up to now will be undone. You shall face them in Richmond, but you must be quick now."

Andrew turned these thoughts over in his mind, everything that he had done. All the blood split in the gods name's, all the sacrifice from his body gone, his future as an immortal in ruins… he could not allow that." Then I shall put these two's heads on pikes." He turned back to the river and roared out an order, an order that was clear to hear for miles around, causing his followers attention and the attention of his enemy to be drawn to him." Servants of Chaos hear me. Tonight there will be great slaughter, tonight there will be death, tonight we shall feast upon the enemy dead." He drew his bastard sword." Men of the North, gather and attack the weaklings of the south!"


End file.
